Flor de encierro
by temariskater
Summary: Cuando las cosas pasan, pasan porque debe ser así... Y alguna veces eso es bueno, ¿verdad? /SasuTema
1. La planta desde la raíz

_Vale, vale, ¿quién me quiere cortar la cabeza? ¡Todos! Ya sé que en "Boca Traicionera" dije que me iba a centrar de nuevo en el ShikaTema, pero mi linda cabecita siempre está trabajando a su aire, y resulta que me salió un SasuTema ahí en medio del potaje de ideas. Además de esta pareja creo que sólo hay un fic... ¡Uno! Y las injusticias me devoran, así que, sin más rollos, aquí está mi última creación: __**"Flor de encierro".**_

_**Playlist empleado:**__ La Bella y la Bestia (Porta), Titanium (David Guetta ft. Sia). _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capítulo 1: "La planta desde la raíz"**

La rubia creía ver visiones. Por fin la puerta de su celda se abría, pero la imagen ante ella no le agradó en lo más mínimo. Haciendo gala de su soberbia, Temari levantó la cabeza con orgullo. Lo vio entrar. En ese momento lo encontraba un ser repugnante, como a cada hombre de la faz de la Tierra.

_ Uchiha… _ espetó con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

_ Hmp.

El pelinegro se acercó a la embajadora de Suna y la miró de arriba hasta abajo, deteniéndose en los puntos de interés de ese cuerpo torneado, que ahora temblaba por el cansancio.

_ ¿Qué… quieres?_ la Subaku no trató de que su voz no se quebrara.

_ Hmp.

Esa contestación enfurecía a Temari, que sólo pensaba en que si hubiese tenido más energía, de un golpe lo habría aventado contra la pared.

Sasuke sonrió de lado. Parecía una mujer difícil de dominar… Una auténtica fiera y eso le gustaba. Además tendría sus beneficios si se la llevara dado a su posición política.

Dicho y hecho. El joven de ojos negros la cargó en su espalda mientras oía leves quejidos y protestas desde ese cuerpo magullado y ensangrentado.

Emprendió el camino de vuelta a sus subordinados, Taka, a los que encontró en la puerta de esa prisión abandonada de Akatsuki. Suigetsu y Karin estaban discutiendo mientras Juugo "interactuaba" con los pájaros.

_ ¡Pez idiota!

_ ¡Zorra pelirroja!

_ Ya basta.

Fue suficiente oír esa voz oscura y con un deje de peligro para que ambos se callaran y voltearan a verlo. El revuelo se volvió a armar cuando vieron a la rubia con los ojos cerrados, dormitando sobre el hombro de su líder.

_ ¡¿Quién es esa? _ bramó Karin.

_ Hmp.

_ ¡No puedes traerla con nosotros, Sasuke-kun!

_ Aquí mando yo. Vámonos.

Taka, con ese pequeño cargamento en la espalda del Uchiha, se dirigió hacia su guarida sin mirar atrás. Una vez allí, Sasuke se fue con la joven aún recargada sobre su musculatura hacia la profundidad de los pasillos. Abrió una de las habitaciones y con cuidado depositó esa carga sobre la cama.

En ese instante, la vio con detenimiento. Todo su cuerpo y ropa estaban cubiertos de sangre seca. Su camisa estaba rasgada por la mitad dejando ver un sostén sencillo negro y el valle entre su pecho. Sus piernas estaban tapadas por un pantalón que debió haber sido negro aunque ahora tenía polvo incrustado. Éste llegaba por debajo de las rodillas y se prensaba allí, creando un efecto abombado. Estaba descalza y al, ser una camisa de asillas gruesas, llevaba unas vendas hasta los codos y unos mitones de cuero también llenos de suciedad.

Realmente era deseable, total y absolutamente deseable... Pasó una mano por sus cabellos y después la dirigió hacia el fino cuello de la joven. Trazó con la yema de sus dedos sus clavículas sintiendo su piel suave. Paró en cuanto sus hormonas actuaron en su nombre y sus dedos descendieron un poco más de lo que debían. Necesitaría una buena ducha de agua fría o algo con lo que calmarse. Salió de la habitación y se dirigió al bosque dispuesto a entrenar.

En los sueños de la rubia no se veían más que pesadillas. Todo lo que había vivido en su tiempo de cautiverio se repetía tras sus ojos cerrados. Lo sentía todo en su piel, eran como heridas en carne viva. Por eso, se removía inquieta y pequeños gemidos de desaprobación salían de sus labios rosados, ahora algo secos y pálidos.

Cuando Sasuke volvió a la habitación la encontró dando vueltas en la cama, casi gritando, apretando sus muslos entre sí y sus manos aferrándose a las sábanas ya arrugadas y revueltas.

Se veía adolorida, incluso asustada... La zarandeó levemente para que despertara y la kunoichi lo hizo, pero gritando y con los ojos anegados de lágrimas.

Temari volvió lentamente a la realidad. Se fue sentando despacio y frotó sus ojos para retirar cualquier rastro de llanto. Sintió la presencia a su lado y se giró a ver quién era. Su asombro no se hizo esperar al ver a Sasuke Uchiha mirándola fijamente a los ojos, escrutándola.

_ Hmp.

_ ¿Qué hago aquí... Uchiha?

_ Estás aquí para servirme.

_ ¡¿Perdona?

_ Ya oíste.

_ Yo NO soy tu esclava.

_ Te saqué de ahí. Hubieras muerto. Ahora me perteneces.

La rubia lo miró con asco y furia. Tenía razón en que habría muerto, pero no en eso de la pertenencia.

_ No saldrás de esta habitación. La única persona que entra o sale de ella soy yo. Ahí tienes un baño y por ahí en el armario debe haber algo para que te pongas.

_ ¡TSK!

_ Y a mí me obedeces, ¿quedó claro?

_ …

_ He dicho: ¿quedó claro?

Temari asintió. Siempre era mejor que la prisión, o eso pensaba. Vio como Sasuke salió y pasaba la llave. Sabía que su chakra estaba sellado, había una marca en su muñeca en forma de abanico Uchiha para demostrarlo. Se levantó a duras penas y se dirigió al armario. Lo abrió despacio. Esta lleno de ropa sencilla apilada. Había ropa de chico y de chica. Desistió de la ropa por un momento y miró alrededor.

La habitación era sencilla pero confortable. En el centro había una gran cama de matrimonio con un dosel de color azul marino. Las sábanas eran negras con encajes azules, al contrario que las almohadas, y estaban desordenadas. Encima de ésta había un ventanal y a los lados había dos mesitas de noche de madera oscura sobre las que reposaban unas lámparas compuestas por una estructura sencilla de madera y un papel especial que daba calidez al encender la luz. En la pared izquierda de la habitación había un gran mueble estantería que no tocaba el suelo lleno de libros y algún que otro pergamino. Bajo esta estantería había un largo y amplio sillón tapizado de negro con cojines azules. En la pared derecha estaba la puerta que daba al baño, la cual estaba cerrada. El armario quedaba en frente de la cama a la derecha y era de la misma madera que la cama y las mesitas.

Volteó de nuevo hacia el armario y revolvió un poco buscando algo decente, cualquier cosa le valía. Todo era mejor que esa ropa que llevaba ahora. Escogió unos leggins negros que llegaban a mitad de pantorrilla, unos zapatos sencillos ninja de tacón como los que siempre había llevado y una blusa de estilo babydoll de color azul oscuro de manga de tres cuartos.

Abrió la puerta del baño. Era un remanso de paz con mobiliario de loza blanca mezclado con madera clara. Tenía una bañera de patas y en los cajones encontró algunos coleteros, trabas y broches para el pelo así como peines, cepillos y objetos para el aseo personal.

Se desvistió y se miró al espejo. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se veía a sí misma... Sus facciones no habían cambiado nada, pero había adelgazado un poco y la sangre cubría casi totalmente su piel dorada y suave.

Rápidamente se metió en la bañera, creando un relajante baño con espuma y sales. Frotó su cabello lentamente desenredándolo, enjabonó su cuerpo despacio quitando la sangre seca y recuperando el brillo característico de esta. Después se relajó y estuvo una media hora en la bañera, incluso el agua que en un principio soltaba un leve vapor, se había casi enfriado.

Se secó con unas toallas blancas que encontró sobre un taburete blanco y se vistió mirándose de nuevo al espejo. Se veía un poco más ella. En verdad, le había hecho falta un buen baño. Quitó la toalla de su pelo y descubrió su cabello dorado, de color arena, por fin con su aspecto normal. Lo cepilló despacio, entreteniéndose en cada mechón, en cada hebra.

Al salir del baño y cerrar la ropa tras de sí descubrió nuevamente a Sasuke, que estaba con la ropa algo sucia probablemente del entrenamiento. Su primera reacción fue irse hacia el baño de nuevo y encerrarse, pero cuando hizo ademán para cumplir sus pensamientos el pelinegro se cruzó delante de ella.

Temari lo miró seriamente, pero Sasuke vio en sus ojos el miedo. Eso no le gustaba, prefería el respeto al miedo. La arrinconó despacio contra la pared a medida que los ojos de la rubia se ensanchaban y el miedo en ellos crecía.

De pronto algo vino a la cabeza del menor de los Uchiha. La camisa de ella. Había llegado rasgada por la zona del pecho, eso quería decir que... Rápidamente se alejó pero la tomó de la mano sentándola en el sillón.

_ Hn, ¿tienes alguna herida?

Temari negó suavemente algo consternada. No entendía qué le había hecho echarse hacia atrás.

_ Hmp. Quédate aquí.

El Uchiha se metió en el baño y a los quince minutos estaba fuera, con el pelo húmedo y una toalla blanca enrollada cubriendo lo justo. Vio que la chica seguía en el mismo sitio. No se había movido siquiera un milímetro. ¿Tanto miedo le tenía?

Se volvió a acercar y se arrodilló en frente de ella. A él no se le daban esas cosas, ni siquiera entendía por qué demonios se preocupaba. Se dijo que probablemente sería porque ya que se la iba a quedar, por lo menos debería mantenerla de forma que no tratara de escaparse la mayor parte del tiempo.

_ Oye, mientras no salgas de aquí o intentes hacerlo, puedes estar tranquila.

Temari lo miró algo confundida. Quién entendiera a los hombres, a esa persona deberían darle el premio Nobel. Asintió todavía con su vista sobre ese "espécimen".

El pelinegro se levantó y fue hacia el armario para sacar algo de ropa cómoda.

_ ¿Puedo... leer libros?

Le sorprendió oír la voz de ella y más hablándole en un tono normal, incluso con cierto deje de calidez. Volteó levemente su cabeza dedicándole una mirada fría y serena.

_ Hmp.

La rubia lo interpretó como un sí, se quitó los zapatos y se puso de pie en el sillón revisando los libros con la mirada y trazando sus lomos con las yemas de sus dedos finos. Se topó con uno de interés cuyo título era "La planta desde la raíz". No era poco sabido que amaba la naturaleza profundamente, y le encantaba aprender sobre ella. El libro no tenía ningún resumen por detrás y tampoco tenía autor, pero le intrigó y se dispuso a leerlo.

Cuando volvió a sentarse, el Uchiha estaba en frente de la puerta con los brazos cruzados mirándola. Se veía como una niña pequeña con un juguete nuevo. Sin una palabra, abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación, cerrando con llave tras de sí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Bueno, bueno... ¡El primer capítulo! ¡Que emoción! Espero y os haya gustado. Un beso (de chocolate como siempre), Temariskater. _


	2. Lo que me recorrió la piel

_ Aquí el segundo capítulo señoras y señores, o mejor dicho chocolates y chocolatinas ;) Espero que os guste._

_ **Playlist empleado: **Unbroken (Demi Lovato), Cada Dos Minutos (Despistaos), Secrets (One Republic) _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capítulo 2: "Lo que me recorrió la piel"**

Unas horas más tarde, la puerta de la habitación se volvió a abrir. Era el Uchiha quien volvía a entrar.

Temari estaba tumbada en la cama con el libro abierto devorándolo con la mirada. A sus lados las lámparas de luz cálida estaban encendidas y por la ventana entraba la luz de la noche, que ensombrecía un poco la estancia.

Sasuke dejó en la mesita de noche más cercana una bandeja con comida que había preparado Juugo para la chica. Seguramente hacía mucho que no probaba bocado, pero ella no se había quejado.

La rubia no se dio cuenta de que había entrado hasta que el Uchiha le quitó suavemente el libro de las manos.

_ Come.

El de ojos oscuros le ordenó esto poniendo la bandeja en el regazo de la chica. Los ojos se le llenaron de luz a ésta al contemplar su contenido. Había arroz tres delicias, tortilla española, un vaso largo y delgado con agua con gas y una porción de tarta de dulce de leche.

_ Hmp.

El Uchiha vio como la joven agarraba el tenedor sin mucha confianza y empezaba por la tortilla española. Poco a poco fue comiendo mientras Sasuke se sentaba en el sillón con un pergamino y leía y hacía anotaciones a los márgenes de éste.

Al finalizar el banquete, la chica se acercó un poco al chico con su libro en la mano y señaló a la bandeja.

_ La llevaría yo... Pero no puedo salir.

_ Déjala ahí.

La chica asintió e hizo ademán de volver a la cama, pero Sasuke la retuvo y la sentó bruscamente en el sillón quitándole su libro de las manos y dejando el pergamino de las manos.

_ Necesito saber un par de cosas.

Temari asintió temerosa. Nada más haber sentido el tacto del hombre que tenía al lado en la mano había querido salir corriendo.

_ ¿Por qué estabas allí?

_ Estaba de misión hace unos cuatro meses. Me topé con los Akatsuki. Me encerraron.

_ ¿Algo de interés sobre la organización que averiguaras? No intentes mentirme.

_ No sé nada de interés.

Sasuke la miró y supo que no mentía. Sólo le quedaba algo más.

_ ¿Qué sucedió mientras estabas ahí dentro?

_ Nada...

Ahora sí pudo ver cómo mentía. Cuando lo hacía cruzaba los brazos sobre su estómago y apretaba un poco.

_ Cuéntamelo. Ahora.

_ N-No...

Sabía que negarse era un suicidio, pero lo prefería mil veces a tener que revivir en su cabeza y en su carne todo otra vez.

El pelinegro la sujetó te la muñeca haciendo una leve presión.

_ No pasará nada si me lo cuentas.

Trató de que con esa amenaza la joven hablara, pero ella movió su cabeza dando una contestación negativa. Al Uchiha no le gustaba no obtener lo que quería y la aventó contra el suelo. Temari tosió mientras trataba de levantarse sobre sus manos. En ese momento, Sasuke vio la marca de su muñeca.

_ Itachi.

Vio como la rubia se estremeció al oír ese nombre. Se acercó a ella enfurecido sólo de saber quién había hecho esa marca.

_ ¡Cuéntame lo que pasó ahora!

La volteó y se sentó sobre ella mientras Temari forcejeaba con él moviéndose, agitando las piernas, pero sobretodo apretando los muslos entre sí. Finalmente, Sasuke pudo inmovilizarla lo justo para no recibir más golpes. La miró con prepotencia, demostrando que no tenía opción.

_ P-Por favor... N-No... Yo... Otra vez no...

El pelinegro vio cómo cerraba los ojos con un pánico profundo. Ahora estaba seguro. Se había imaginado porqué la camisa estaba rasgada justo por esa zona y había acertado. Se levantó con cuidado y la cargó en sus brazos sentándola en la cama. Se sentó a su lado, mientras ella hacía una barrera con sus brazos sobre sus pechos, cosa que tampoco la extrañó.

_ Hmp.

Temari lo miró. Vio que no había peligro cuando el Uchiha se sentó sobre la cama a su lado pero manteniendo la distancia. Por ello, interpretó ese "Hmp" como un "cuéntamelo".

_ Al llegar allí primero me arrastraron hasta una sala... Donde estaban Itachi, Pein y una peliazul... Me miraron y simplemente me metieron en la celda... Una hora después, Itachi volvió a aparecer y me marcó sellando mi chakra... Intenté deshacer la marca de mil maneras, pero no pude... Al día siguiente volvió a aparecer con... Con esa sonrisa macabra en el rostro... Y me... Me... Me...

Sasuke asintió con los brazos cruzados dándole a entender que sabía lo que quería decir.

_ Y así era a cada momento, y no era sólo él... _ dijo ella estremeciéndose con las lágrimas a punto de derramarse_ Pero hubo un día, en que llegó y sólo me vio de arriba a abajo mientras uno de los otros Akatsukis le decía "ya nos vamos". Se acercó y... Me lamió los labios... Después todos los Akatsukis dejaron esa base... Y me dejaron ahí... Eso es todo.

El Uchiha la miró y vio cómo sus lágrimas caían. Había hecho un resumen para él. Sabía que había más detrás.

_ ¿Por... Por qué me trajiste?

_ Eres útil como elemento político _ se limitó a contestar él.

_ Oh...

Se formó un silencio lúgubre en la habitación.

_ Mi hermano estaba interesado en ti, ¿sabes por qué?

_ N-No...

_ Hmp.

Sasuke se levantó mientras notaba esa mirada agua marina clavada sobre él. Colocó de nuevo el libro en la mesita de ella y echó el edredón y las sábanas hacia atrás después de vestirse con un pantalón de pijama y una camisa de asillas gruesas que se pegaba a su pecho de color blanco. Se metió dentro y la miró.

_ Ponte el pijama.

Temari tembló, pero no podía hacer más que obedecer. Abrió el armario y sacó un pijama compuesto por un short a medio muslo de color caqui y una camiseta ajustada blanca de manga larga con el dibujo del clan Uchiha en el costado izquierdo bordado con el color del pantalón. Se cambió en el baño.

_ Ven.

Temari lentamente se sentó rígida sobre la sabana bajera que había sido descubierta por Sasuke mientras ella había estado en el baño. No es que tuviera miedo, es que sentía asco sólo de ver a alguien del género opuesto tras las múltiples violaciones por parte de los Akatsukis.

Sasuke la miró cautelosamente para no asustarla. Se veía incluso... bonita. Le sentaba muy bien el pelo suelto, ya que no se lo había anudado tras bañarse antes. La cogió por el antebrazo obligándola a tumbarse y luego, tapó su cuerpo con las sábanas.

_ Apaga la luz.

La rubia lo hizo temblando al ver como la otra luz también se apagaba. Sin embargo, pasaron algunos minutos y no sintió el tacto de Sasuke sobre ella. Al adaptar sus ojos a la penumbra, gracias a la luz que entraba por la ventana pudo ver como el Uchiha estaba dándole la espalda y su respiración era pausada. Sólo dormía. Poco a poco ella lo imitó pero se quedó dormida viendo su espalda ancha y sus cabellos azabaches y revueltos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_¡Final de capítulo! ¿Qué os está pareciendo? RR por favor _

_ Un beso, Temariskater._


	3. La persecución arenosa

_ Este capítulo explica un aparte, así que no me matéis por el tamaño ni por su contenido. Os quiere y os adora, Temariskater_

_ Playlist Empleado: Nothing Really Matters (David Guetta ft. Will. ) _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capítulo 3: "La persecución arenosa"**

En otro lugar del mundo shinobi estaban Gaara, Kankuro, Shikamaru, Naruto y Sakura en una sala de Suna reunidos. Estaban discutiendo abiertamente la situación en la que estaban. Después de cinco meses de ardua búsqueda por parte de Konoha y Sunagakure, aún no habían dado con el paradero de la mayor de los hermanos de la Arena.

Gaara no se quería rendir. Quería devolverle de alguna forma a su hermana todo lo que había hecho por él y por Kankuro. Ella había renunciado a su vida, a su infancia por ellos. Lo menos que podía hacer era cuidarla como se merecía, traerla de vuelta a casa.

Kankuro simplemente quería a su hermanita de vuelta. Una de las pocas personas que alguna vez se había interesado por él o sus hermanos.

Shikamaru estaba que se subía por las paredes. Sólo podía pensar en recuperarla, rescatarla. En verdad, sentía muchas cosas por ella. No definidas, pero las sentía, y eso le llevaba a quererla cerca, a pensar que la necesitaba.

En cuanto a Naruto y Sakura, estaban ahí para ayudar en todo lo que pudieran.

_ Los ANBU siguieron el rastro que dejaron los Akatsuki y eso nos llevó a un escondite de ellos que recorrieron de arriba a abajo y no estaba allí. Pero, otras fuentes nos han dicho que ella no viaja con ellos. Así que, está con alguien más o escapó y está en paradero desconocido.

_ ¡Pero Gaara hay que encontrarla, dattebayoo!

_ Eso ya lo sé _ profirió el ex-portador de Shukaku.

_ No podemos hacer más que seguir buscando.

De repente Shikamaru que había estado procesando la información, se adelantó dos pasos hacia la mesa del Kazekage.

_ Es Uchiha Sasuke.

_ ¿Qué? _ los demás no entendían en qué tenía que ver.

_ Las fechas coinciden. Llegó información a Konoha al escuadrón de Inteligencia. Se vio a Sasuke Uchiha por la zona de ese escondite varias veces. Si no está con él, no se me ocurre dónde puede estar.

Las personas en la habitación se miraron entre sí.

_ Yo no puedo ir a buscarla..._ Gaara miró por la ventana _. Así que sólo podéis ir vosotros.

_ Está bien. Nos pondremos en marcha.

Todos salieron de la habitación y el último en salir fue Shikamaru, que se despidió del Kazekage con una sola frase:

_ La traeremos de vuelta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Se aceptan cualquiera de los tomatazos que queráis lanzarme :)_

_ Temariskater_


	4. Ese momento de shock

_ **Playlist Empleado:** In My Place (Coldplay), Labios Compartidos (Maná)_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capítulo 4: "Ese momento de shock"**

Al abrir los ojos se topó con las sábanas nada más. Oyó el ruido de la ducha y supuso que el pelinegro estaba ya bien despierto.

En la ducha estaba Sasuke pensando en qué usos le podía dar a la joven de ojos agua marina. De pronto, le vino a la cabeza la piel de las clavículas de ese cuello cremoso. Era un uso diferente, muy diferente a los que había pensado: como cebo, intercambio de dinero, obtención de pergaminos... Ciertamente, era muy guapa, de cuerpo excelente y curvas pronunciadas, muy pronunciadas. En apenas dos minutos, tuvo que cambiar el agua caliente por agua fría.

Al salir de la ducha ya iba vestido con un pantalón negro de tela y una camiseta azul oscuro con el símbolo Uchiha bajo el cuello. Hoy iba a quedarse dentro de ese escondite. Se encerraría en el estudio a revisar un par de cosas.

Vio a Temari de nuevo con el libro en las manos y ya con ropa diferente. Ella acostumbraba a ducharse por las noches, así que ya se había cambiado. Vestía unos leggins color crema junto a una camiseta de manga larga de color chocolate con un encaje en el escote, el cual era de forma redondeada.

_ Buenos días... _ profirió la chica sin despegar la vista del libro.

_ Hmp.

Y así fueron pasando los días. Por las mañana, Sasuke siempre se duchaba mientras Temari dormía. Al salir la encontraba leyendo o aún dormida. Entonces abría la puerta y Juugo le esperaba con la bandeja del desayuno de tan peculiar prisionera. Se lo dejaba sobre la mesita de noche y luego se iba. Entrenaba o se pasaba las horas en su estudio. Volvía tarde y la encontraba en pijama. Después se acostaban cada uno por su lado.

Sin embargo, una pequeña duda corroía la mente femenina. Había encontrado un pergamino con el plano de ese escondite. Habían muchas habitaciones. Entonces, ¿por qué el Uchiha se quedaba en esa con ella?

Esa mañana las cosas fueron un poco diferentes. Sasuke no se fue después de vestirse, sino que se sentó en el sillón y tomó uno de los libros que la rubia había dejado apilados al lado de su mitad de la cama. Primero, lo ojeó con despreocupación. Era un libro bastante simple que aportaba un estudio de las lluvias y climas del País del Fuego. Pasó y pasó las páginas preguntándose qué demonios le encontraría la kunoichi de interesante a semejante pesadez de libro. De pronto, se encontró con el pergamino del plano doblado en su interior. Lo miró con cuidado: no tenía marcada ni una sola forma con la que escapar.

En ese momento Temari despertó y se acurrucó un poco en las sábanas con pereza. Por la cantidad de luz de la estancia dedujo que era bastante tarde. Era raro que los ruidos que siempre hacía Sasuke al irse no la hubiesen despertado. Se incorporó y lo vio sentado con un libro en las manos.

_ Hola...

_ Hmp.

Sasuke pasó su mano por sus rebeldes cabellos. No entendía cómo la rubia teniendo un mapa a su alcance, no había intentado siquiera con pintalabios, si no tenía un lápiz a mano, trazar una ruta de escape.

_ Ven.

Temari se desperezó un poco y se acercó cautelosa.

_ ¿Te has aprendido el mapa? _ mostró el pergamino que reposaba en su regazo.

Podría ser que la kunoichi poseyera una gran memoria y por eso no había ruta de escape marcada.

_ No...

_ Bien. Vístete.

La de ojos agua marina asintió con recelo y se fue al baño a vestirse. Escogió unos vaqueros ajustados azules con una suave decoloración blanquecina en muslos y rodillas y una camisa de mangas acampanadas en los codos de color violeta con un listón de unos cinco centímetros bajo el pecho de un tono algo más oscuro que el resto. Lo acompañó todo con unos tacones de diez centímetros cerrados en la punta de color negro.

Al salir del baño, el Uchiha la esperaba en la puerta de éste.

_ Ya estoy...

Sasuke la miró antes de hacer lo que pretendía. Ese listón bajo el pecho no era una buena idea. Sólo provocaba que la atención se centrara en el busto de ella, el cual contaba con un generoso tamaño.

Agarró bruscamente la mano de ella y la guió hasta la puerta de la habitación, la cual abrió y cruzó su umbral.

_ ¿Qué...?

Sasuke le indicó que lo siguiera. Temari también cruzó entonces el umbral de la puerta. Descubrió que el pasillo era bastante amplio con la pared más exterior formada por cristales por los cuales se veían jardines y la pared interior hecha de ladrillos rojos con lámparas de luz regulable. Los ojos agua marina de ella se iluminaron al ver los árboles y flores.

_ Hmp, vamos.

Sasuke le señaló con la cabeza hacia delante. Ella seguía caminando por donde él le indicaba. Recorrieron así todas las habitaciones y rincones del lugar: él con las manos en los bolsillos y ella entretenida y mirando con curiosidad los pequeños detalles. Finalizaron el recorrido en la cocina, donde Taka estaba preparándose para almorzar.

Al ver aparecer a Sasuke, Karin se levantó como un resorte, Juugo le saludó y Suigetsu movió ligeramente la cabeza a modo de saludo.

_ ¡Sasuke-kun!

Karin fue a correr hacia él, pero se dio cuenta de la presencia de la rubia y la miró con asco.

_ ¿Qué hace ella aquí, Sasuke-kun?

_ Viene a comer, ¿es que aparte de estúpida eres ciega?

Suigetsu estalló en carcajadas y Temari simplemente se acercó al remanso de paz de la habitación, es decir, a Juugo.

_ Hola. Debes ser Juugo-san. Un gusto. Sé que eres tú quien me preparas siempre la comida, gracias.

Los presentes admiraron los buenos modales de la rubia.

_ D-De nada, Temari-san. Pero puedes llamarme Juugo.

La kunoichi asintió con una sonrisa, la primera en mucho tiempo, cosa que molestó sobremanera a cierto pelinegro, que se sentó con un bufido en la mesa. Karin se sentó a su derecha y Suigetsu a la izquierda en la mesa. Juugo cortésmente ayudó a sentar a Temari en frente del Uchiha y luego sirvió la comida, sentándose a la izquierda de Suigetsu.

_ Y dime, preciosa, ¿tienes novio?

Suigetsu apuntaba a Temari con la cuchara.

_ ¿Y-Yo?

_ ¿Ves a alguna preciosa más por aquí?

Karin bufó esta vez a la vez que el Uchiha.

_ Pues no, no tengo... _ la chica bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

_ ¡Qué bien! ¡Pues yo tampoco! ¡Seguro que haríamos una gran pareja! ¿No crees, Sasuke?

Sasuke alzó una ceja.

_ Cállate y come.

El Uchiha siguió comiendo y masticando despacio de su plato.

_ Pues yo sí lo creo. ¿A ti qué te parece, mi rubia?

Temari lo miró con asco, como a todos los hombres. Sólo la veía como a un objeto, de eso estaba segura. Decidió ignorarlo hasta que Suigetsu se acercó a ella por detrás y posó sus manos sobre sus hombros. Los ojos de ella se abrieron como platos. El resto de comensales estaban estupefactos, aunque el Uchiha no lo demostraba, o eso creía Temari.

_ Suigetsu, quita las manos _ dijo Sasuke aún masticando con el tenedor en la boca y los ojos cerrados.

_ Pero...

_ ¡Nada de peros!

Sasuke dio un golpe en la mesa poniéndose de pie.

_ Aquí se hace lo que yo digo y punto, ¿quedó claro?

Suigetsu suspiró con frustración y volvió a su sitio.

_ ¿Temari-san, te encuentras bien? _ Juugo la miró con preocupación, no se había movido un milímetro.

Sasuke se levantó votando sus cubiertos sobre la mesa. Arrastró la silla de Temari y la levantó marchándose con ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Bueno, creo que debo una aclaración llegados a este punto de la vida __-sonríe-. Esa pequeña sección que hago al empezar llamada "Playlist Empleado" o "Playlist" (a secas), es para que veáis en qué me he inspirado y para que conozcáis canciones que os ayuden a escribir como lo hacen conmigo._

_ Sin más, espero que tengáis ganas de continuación, Temariskater. _

_ P.D.: ¡RR por favor! _


	5. La llegada de los fuegos artificiales

_ Antes de que me lo dejéis en RR, a partir de ahora un par de capítulos se han hecho más cortos, para manteneros un poquito al hilo de la historia. Es un simple truco de escritor para saber si os gusta y la esperáis con ganas. Sin más, el quinto capítulo de "Flor de encierro"._

_ **Playlist Empleado:** Fearless (Taylor Swift), Tú (Kudai), Everytime We Touch (Cascada)._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capítulo 5: "La llegada de los fuegos artificiales"**

La arrastró hasta el jardín para luego golpear un árbol mientras murmuraba maldiciones. Temari simplemente lo miraba con algo de temor.

_ El... El árbol no te ha hecho nada...

Con algo de malicia Sasuke se acercó a ella acorralándola contra la pared. El temor de la rubia se acrecentó.

_ No debí haberte sacado _ sentenció.

La joven estaba tan asustada que le gritó su respuesta, fruto del pánico.

_ ¡Pues no haberlo hecho!

_ ¡Hmp!

Sasuke golpeó la pared cercana a ella y cometió el error de mirarla a los ojos. Sólo vio miedo. Se dio cuenta de que había sido muy brusco, que no había tenido en cuenta su trauma. Seguramente Temari tenía pánico de que la tocaran, aunque fuese de forma amable. Quizá por eso tuvo esa reacción cuando Suigetsu posó sus manos en sus hombros. Su subconsciente no le dejaba apartar la mirada de la de ella: agua marina contra ónice. Intentaba ver qué había detrás de ese pánico, esa parte de la historia que ella había omitido. No podía intuir nada y eso era algo que le rompía los esquemas. Inconscientemente se fue acercando un poco más.

Por su parte, Temari se había asustado bastante y trataba de no exteriorizarlo sin mucho éxito. Al verse acorralada todas sus emociones se acentuaron y las vivía con mucha intensidad. Cuando notó cómo Sasuke se acercaba, no supo por qué pero se puso nerviosa.

El pelinegro acarició despacio la mejilla de ella para tranquilizarla y para saber si lo apartaría. Ella no lo hizo. Su mirada sólo denotaba sorpresa, confusión.

Poco a poco se fue acercando más aún, con la mano depositada en su mejilla. Posó con cuidado sus labios sobre los de ella ínfimamente, creyendo que así la conocería más, quería conocerla más. Presionó un poco más: no soportaba la inseguridad de Temari. Quería que tuviera las mismas sensaciones que tenía él. Lamió despacio el labio inferior de la chica.

Temari estaba perdida. No entendía nada. Aún a sabiendas, o eso pensaba, de que él la estaba utilizando, le gustaba ese ligero roce. Su mente se nubló al sentir la húmeda lengua pasar sobre su antes árido labio. Por inercia entreabrió su boca dejando escapar un suspiro muy suave.

Sasuke profundizó entonces el beso. La boca de ella sabía condenadamente bien. Introdujo su lengua hábilmente en la cavidad. Pronto su pasión dejó de verse frenada. No podía pensar en nada más.

La rubia no sabía qué hacer. Estaba loca: Quería corresponderle, algo le decía que lo necesitaba. Trató de seguir el ritmo peligroso que le era impuesto por él. No era experta en eso, en realidad era la primera vez que se besaba con alguien, aunque su cuerpo ya hubiese sido poseído en contra de su voluntad antes.

El pelinegro notó el intento de la chica de seguirle el ritmo. Era como si lo estuvieran torturando.

Ayudándose de la pared, enroscó con habilidad las piernas de ella a su cintura, levantándola, y agarrando las delicadas manos de ella con las suyas las apresó a cada lado de su cabeza, contra la pared.

Dentro de Temari crecía un fuego extraño, como miles de hormigas recorriéndola por dentro desde la raíz del pelo hasta la punta de los pies. Apretó ligeramente las manos de Sasuke, como si le diera su aprobación.

Se sentía demasiado bien como para que estuviese mal... ¿Verdad?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Y me diréis, si así desglosas un simple choque de zonas corporales, ¿cómo haces tú un lemon, chica? No queráis saberlo -ríe- Pero bueno, si seguís la historia quizá lo veáis o quizá no... Vosotros decidís si seguir leyendo -guiño-._

_ Sin más, RR por favor, y besos. Temariskater._


	6. El camino hacia ella

_ ¡Rellenito por aquí y... Rellenito por allá! No digáis que no lo advertí._

_ **Playlist Empleado:** Fireflies (Owl City)_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capítulo 6: "El camino hacia ella"**

Los shinobis de Konoha y Kankuro saltaban de árbol en árbol en búsqueda del escondite de Taka. Los ANBU tenía alguna que otra pista de dónde podrían estar, ya que tenían varios. Ellos se dedicaban a seguirla.

_ Shikamaru.

_ Dime, Sakura.

_ Estás muy preocupado... ¿Verdad?

_ Sí.

_ Si los encontramos y tu teoría es cierta... ¿Qué pasará con Sasuke?

_ Lo llevaremos a la prisión.

_ Ya...

Sakura se adelantó en ese momento y empezó a saltar junto a Naruto.

_ Naruto... Ya sabes lo que pasará con Sasuke si es todo verdad, ¿no?

_ Sí... Pero así cumpliré mi promesa, y le traeré de vuelta a Konoha.

El rubio sonrió a Sakura y a ésta le apareció un leve sonrojo de un tono rosa. Hacía mucho tiempo que le gustaba Naruto. Creía que de verdad estaba enamorada de él, pero justo cuando ella sentía eso, él no daba muestras de sentirlo. Creía que sería para siempre desgraciada en el amor. Si eso era lo que le tocaba, ella se resignaba. No le quedaba de otra.

Naruto sin embargo no pensaba de esa forma. Su memoria guardaba cada uno de los sonrojos de la pelirrosa. Esa obsesión infantil se había convertido en puro amor adolescente.

Poco a poco, los shinobis se estaban acercando al lugar donde Temari estaba... ¿Podrían rescatarla? Eso esperaban Shikamaru y Kankuro que no podían pensar en otra cosa sino en eso. Ambos estaban más que desesperados, aunque Naruto y Sakura también.

En realidad, Sakura tenía un bonito lazo con la rubia de Sunagakure. Eran grandes amigas a pesar de todo junto a Tenten, Hinata e Ino. Temari siempre estaba ahí para apoyarlas a todas, en esta ocasión era ella la que necesitaba apoyo, y estaban todas en mente y alma para ella, aunque las últimas tres no formaran parte de la misión de rescate.

Siguieron saltando y saltando. Sabían, o al menos tenían fe en que, la encontrarían y que ella estaría sana y salva.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Inner: P-P-P-P-Pero.. ¡¿Qué es este churro? ¡Es horrible! (Sigue así durante media hora más)_

_ La yo verdadera: Ya decía yo que mucho había tardado en salir esta... Si es que..._

_ Inner: ¡Cállate que me has traumatizado! ¡Y yo que pensaba que escribíamos medianamente decente! Mi gozo en un pozo... (Decepcionada)_

_ La yo verdadera: ¡Cállate tú, anda! Tsk... _

_ Nada, nada, ya la callé a la pesada de mi Inner... Menos mal, os ahorro un sufrimiento. Ya veréis... Aún queda mucho para nuestra rubia y nuestro morenazo -babea- _

_ -tose- pues esto es todo por ahora, un beso Temariskater_


	7. Florecimiento

_ Dios! Qué contenta estoy! Tengo que agradecer y con creces a a **SasuTenNeji Love,** porque si ella no hubiese corrido la voz, sería un desastre! Ni que decir de que contestaré los reviews que me dejéis, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que os toméis la molestia. Por petición popular de "conti", os dejo el capítulo 7 antes de lo que tenía previsto. Un beso y muchísimas gracias._

_ **Playlist Empleado:** Mine (Taylor Swift), Sweet Silver Lining (Kate Voegele)_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capítulo 7: "Florecimiento"**

Sasuke soltó los labios de la kunoichi para poder tomar oxígeno. Temari abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de él. Los del pelinegro era oscuros y por lo general vacíos, como si ni siquiera le recorriera la sangre por las venas. En esta ocasión tenían un poco de brillo e incluso parecían más grandes siendo sombreados por sus pestañas espesas. Los de la rubia eran agua marina y siempre cargados de emoción. Ahora estaban con algunas lágrimas a punto de ser derramadas y muy, muy brillantes.

_ Hmp...

Sasuke soltó la prisión hecha por sus manos y con cuidado para que no se cayera la sujetó por la cintura y bajó sus piernas cautelosamente.

Temari lo miró. Seguía confundida. Él la arrastró de nuevo hacia dentro, hacia su habitación.

Las horas fueron pasando y no se decían nada. Sasuke en el sillón tumbado con los ojos cerrados aunque no dormido y Temari tumbada en la cama boca abajo con un libro en sus manos.

La noche cayó con lentitud. Ninguno se dio cuenta hasta que la luz de la luna se filtró por el ventanal. En ese momento Temari se fue a duchar cargando con un pijama nuevo y él se subió a la cama tras que ella se adentrara en el baño.

Sumergida en el agua su pelo se volvió a humedecer. Se sentía como si tuviera un yugo sobre los hombros y tuviera que cargar para siempre con él. La espuma se quedó apegada a su piel de tono suave.

Al salir de la bañera se envolvió con la toalla y se miró al espejo. "Imposible", cruzó por su mente. Y es que sus ojos seguían brillando, tanto o más que antes. Suspiró con frustración y se colocó el pijama sencillo compuesto por unos leggins piratas de color blanco y una camiseta de hombro al descubierto y algo holgada también de color blanco. Se dejó el pelo suelto y salió.

Vio a Sasuke tumbado en la cama.

_ Temari.

Nunca la llamaba por su nombre, eso la estremeció de la cabeza a los pies.

_ ¿S-Sí?

_ ¿Estás... bien?

_ ¿Eh? Ah... Esto... Sí, claro.

_ Sé que mientes, lo sabes, ¿no?

La rubia asintió y se sentó al borde del colchón. Sasuke la atrapó y la tumbó de golpe.

_ ¿Q-Qué haces?

_ Hmp.

El pelinegro la acarició desde la mejilla bajando por su cuello y pasando por sus brazos, terminando en su estómago. Temari se sonrojó y abrió la boca para decir algo pero fue interrumpida.

_ Shhhh... Vamos a dormir.

La kunoichi algo consternada destapó las sábanas y se metió dentro. Tras ella fue el Uchiha el que entró cubriéndolos a ambos con las mantas. Luego, la apegó a él obligándola a descansar su cabeza en su pecho. Temari cerró los ojos. Al parecer no quería intentar nada con ella y eso la tranquilizó hasta que notó cómo la tomaba de la barbilla y hacía que la mirase.

Sasuke se acercó y volvió a besarla. Le gustaba y mucho ese sabor frutal de la boca de la kunoichi. Temari se sonrojó y le respondió rápidamente. Las manos de Sasuke se deslizaron hasta su cintura y las de ella se quedaron donde estaban, en el pecho de él. Así siguieron por un rato hasta que Sasuke la apartó con delicadeza. Le hubiese gustado poder ir más lejos, pero ya tendrían tiempo para eso... ¿O no?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Inner: ¡Uyyyyy pero que mono es mi Sasuke-kun!_

_ Yo: ¿Cómo que "tu" Sasuke-kun? ¡Y un pimiento! Si es tuyo, también es mío._

_se ve a Sasuke mirándonos con odio y suspira un "fangirls"-_

_ Inner y yo: ¡Cállate, Uchiha, no te metas!_

_ Uish, pero que borde que es, claro con Temari no, con nosotras sí.. ¡Hmp! Bueh, espero que os haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mí me ha gustado escribirlo, un beso, TEMARISKATER_


	8. Diferente Prisionero

_ Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior :)_

_** Playlist Empleado: **Caresse sur l'ocean (Les Choristes), Skyscraper (Demi Lovato)_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capítulo 8: Diferente prisionero**

Por la mañana un sonoro golpe despertó a los dos shinobis que descansaban en la cama matrimonial tranquilamente. Se levantaron rápidamente y se colocaron delante de la puerta. Sasuke activó su sharingan y este le mostró que había ninjas registrando una por una las puertas de su escondite. Eran dos y había dos más fuera que tenía a Juugo, Karin y Suigetsu. Por instinto se colocó delante de Temari. Ella inmediatamente se cruzó de brazos. En primera no sabía lo que pasaba y en segunda, aunque su chakra estuviera sellado, seguía siendo ninja.

_ Mira, puedo defenderme, ¿sabes?

Sasuke alzó una ceja y sonrió con sorna. Parece que había traído a flote a la auténtica Temari.

La rubia se situó al lado de Sasuke y este le cedió un par de kunais.

En ese instante la puerta se abrió mostrando a Sakura y a Shikamaru que estaban algo sucios y con la respiración entrecortada.

_ Sasuke-kun... _ profirió la pelirrosa con un tenue sonrojo.

_ Uchiha...

_ Sakura, Nara _ Sasuke los miró con evidente muestra de odio.

Sakura se había desconcentrado por un segundo al ver a Sasuke, pero después vio a Temari a su lado con los brazos caídos a los lados y los kunais en sus manos.

_ Temari... ¡Temari!

Sakura corrió hasta su amiga, casi como hermana, y la abrazó. Entonces apareció Naruto tras Shikamaru.

_ Sakura, suéltala.

Sasuke apuntó tras el cuello de la pelirrosa con un kunai. Sakura abrió sus ojos impactada y muy despacio soltó a la kunoichi de la Arena. Luego, retrocedió y se situó junto al Nara y el Uzumaki.

_ Fuera de mi casa. Ahora.

_ Hemos venido a buscarla _ comenzó Shikamaru _. El resto de tu equipo está arriba atrapado. No hay vuelta atrás.

_ No dejaré que te la lleves. Me pertenece.

_ Eso es decisión de ella, no tuya _ Shikamaru sonrió.

Sasuke miró de reojo a Temari. Era cierto que era suya como posesión corpórea, pero, ¿y su corazón? ¿Su alma? Seguramente no. Se inclinó hasta posar sus labios finos en el oído de ella.

_ Los eliges a ellos, ¿verdad?

Las pupilas de Temari se dilataron por la sorpresa. No se esperaba eso. Quizá un "como te muevas te mato", no eso. Miró al Uchiha por el rabillo del ojo. Su mirada estaba si cabe más apagada que de costumbre. Y en ese momento recordó los labios de él sobre los suyos, devolviéndola a la vida nuevamente, después del sufrimiento y las violaciones de su cuerpo.

El pelinegro se sorprendió al igual que ella lo había hecho hacía unos segundos al escuchar de sus labios un suave "No".

_ Hmp. Ella se queda conmigo.

_ Ya te hemos dicho que no.

_ Sasuke-kun...

La pelirrosa había notado la mirada de él sobre la de ella, y el calambre que había recorrido la espina dorsal de la rubia cuando él se acercó. Sabía que había entre ellos algo más que la simple relación "verdugo-prisionera".

_ Sasuke-kun _ repitió Sakura _. Entrégate.

Todos miraron sorprendidos a la Haruno, menos el pelinegro, como siempre imperturbable, aunque sí posó su mirada ónice sobre ella.

_ Se la terminaran llevando. No siempre podrás parar a todo el mundo. Entrégate. Yo he visto lo que hay. Si es de verdad, entrégate.

Sasuke entendió lo que quería decir la pelirrosa. En ese instante ya Shikamaru estaba harto y fue hasta el Uchiha golpeándolo en el estómago, haciéndolo caer.

_ ¡Ya basta de tonterías!

El Nara, aprovechando que Sasuke se sobaba la cabeza de la caída, lo esposó sellando su chakra.

_ Fin del problema. Ahora a Konoha.

Salieron todos de la guarida no sin antes rescatar el abanico de Temari de una de las salas de armamento.

Se pusieron en marcha. Habían alquilado un carro de prisioneros para llevar a Taka de forma más fácil. El carro se componía de dos compartimentos: el delantero, forrado en negro con decoración en dorado y otro hecho por una celda de barrotes. Era tirado por dos caballos marrones. El interior del primer compartimento era simple, con unos asientos simples con cojines y mantas en los compartimentos superiores. El de celdas era más que incómodo. El suelo era llano y no había nada para cubrirse.

Shikamaru empujó al último de los integrantes de Taka, Sasuke, a la celda y cerró. Ninguno de los que estaban ahí apoyaban sus métodos salvo Kankuro, que ahora tenía abrazada a su hermana pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

Los ninjas se subieron al otro compartimento y el viaje dio oficialmente comienzo.

_ Temari, ¿cómo te encuentras? _ comenzó Kankuro.

_ Bien... Estoy... Bien.

_ ¿Segura? _ inquirió Sakura.

La rubia asintió. Shikamaru entonces la miró y le sonrió. Ella lo miró con lo que él pudo intuir en sus ojos como despecho. Naruto entró entonces.

_ Ya hice la guardia, ttebayoo.

_ Bien, me toca.

Kankuro salió dejando a una Temari sentada con Shikamaru el cual agarró su mano sin permiso. La kunoichi dio un pequeño salto. No le gustaba que la tocasen.

La noche cayó como un gran manto y pronto, Kankuro controlaba los caballos mientras de cuando en cuando echaba un vistazo a la celda a la par que los otros dormían.

Aunque no todos lo hacían. La Subaku no se deslizó sigilosa fuera del compartimento y vio como el camino pasaba velozmente bajo sus pies. Se movió con cuidado hasta quedar en frente de la celda. Exactamente donde Sasuke estaba tumbado con los brazos cruzados tratando de conciliar el sueño.

_ Soy yo... _ profirió lo más bajo que pudo pero que él la oyera.

Sasuke abrió inmediatamente sus ojos y la vio. Lo primero fue ver que estaba completa, recorriéndola de arriba a abajo. La rubia se sentó en un pequeño espacio que se encontraba al lado de la celda y que unía una estructura metálica que juntaba ambas partes del carro.

_ ¿Cómo... estás?_ dijo el Uchiha aclarando levemente su voz.

_ Pues... Estaba preocupada. Debe ser incómodo estar ahí. Y además... Es por mi culpa.

La de ojos agua marina bajó la vista posándola sobre su falda, que había cogido al salir del escondite. Entonces notó algo cálido sobre la mano. Era la mano del vengador más famoso del mundo shinobi sobre la suya. Se sonrojó, pero gracias a la oscuridad nocturna lo pudo ocultar.

_ Yo me entregué.

Temari asintió. Lo había pensado. Que él había hecho eso, pero no llegaba a creérselo... Hasta ahora.

Con esa simple frase quería liberarla de la culpa. Él no era de esos que decían "No es tu culpa" e iniciaba una estúpida conversación con eso.

_ ¿Cuánto crees que estarás en prisión... Sasuke? Te espera pena de muerte... Nunca debiste sacarme de aquella prisión... Así nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Temari dio un leve apretón a la mano del Uchiha sin dejarla decir nada más, comiéndose su culpabilidad, y volvió al compartimento delantero.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Y... ¿qué os parece? Un besotote, TEMARISKATER_


	9. Disculpa del corazón herido

_ Ya sé que me tardé. Pero estoy de vacaciones y tengo mucho que hacer. Espero que os guste._

_ **Playlist: **Flightless Bird, American Mouth (Iron & Wine), I won't give up (Jason Mraz)_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capítulo 9: Disculpa del corazón herido. **

Sasuke miró a su alrededor. La celda era toda metálica, salvo la pared de la puerta que era de rejas y la puerta era un simple portón de seguridad con una ventana para ver quién entraba y salía y rendijas para comida y bebida. Se sentó en el camastro del lugar. Se sentía como una hormiga cogida por las antenas.

"Joder...", "Me cago en la...", y ese tipo de blasfemias cruzaban por su mente al no dar con alguna forma de salir de la prisión de Konoha.

En otro lugar de Konoha, la kunoichi más bella y codiciada de la Arena tomaba un tazón de sopa de miso junto al Nara y la Haruno. Removía el contenido que se adjuntaba a ese especial caldo sin prestarle mayor atención. Ya había pasado un mes, y no podía sacar de su cabeza a Sasuke. No sabía cómo escaparse tampoco para poder ir a verlo.

Sakura estaba muy preocupada por su amiga... No comía apenas, sólo usaba la ropa que había sacado del escondite del Uchiha y había abandonado las funciones de ninja en sí, simplemente realizaba papeleo tumbada en la cama y casi siempre terminaba fijando su vista en la ventana con sus ojos perdidos en cualquier lugar.

Ella por su parte se había dado cuenta de que no había cambiado nada la vuelta de Sasuke a Konoha. Porque ahora era un traidor y un asesino.

_ Shikamaru-san.

_ ¿Sí?

_ ¿Podrías... um... Esto...?

_ Vale, Sakura.

Shikamaru se levantó dejándolas solas.

_ Temari... ¿Cómo te sientes?

_ Bien.

_ Mientes.

_ Lo sé...

_ ¿Por qué estás actuando tan rara? Él merece estar donde está. Igual que su equipo.

_ También sé eso. ¿Podemos dejar esta conversación?

_ No. Necesito saber qué te pasa. Sólo estoy preocupada por ti y lo sabes.

_ Que sí... Que sí que lo sé, sólo no quiero hablar del tema si no te importa.

Sakura suspiró. Cuando la rubia se cerraba en banda, no se podía hacer nada. Era como un muro... Y eso le recordaba a Sasuke. Él también era así. Cerrado y fácil de molestar. Una fortaleza, que al parecer Temari había logrado sortear, simplemente siendo ella misma.

_ Al parecer tienes quizá... ¿carga de conciencia?

_ Algo así.

Temari volvió a remover dentro del bol mirando la sopa como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

_ Tú... Quieres ir a la prisión a ver cómo está, ¿cierto?

La kunoichi de ojos agua marina se sorprendió. Sakura la conocía muy bien, al igual que Tenten. Sabía muchas veces lo que cruzaba por su cabeza antes de siquiera pensarlas seriamente ella misma.

La pelirrosa sonrió levemente al verla asentir.

_ Pues vete a verle. Seguro que le agrada cualquier visita, aunque no sea una de cortesía.

Unas horas después Temari se encaminaba hacia la prisión hecha un manojo de nervios. Llevaba un vestido de cuello alto y mangas largas que finalizaba un poco más arriba del medio muslo de color azul oscuro junto a unas medias negras finas y unos botines del color del vestido con tacón grueso, de unos siente centímetros. Se había soltado el pelo, en parte por verse diferente y en parte por ser irreconocible para la gente de la prisión. Un suave gloss delineaba sus temblorosos labios que realizaban esta acción a causa del frío.

Al llegar al portón de la prisión respiró hondo y entró. Tras identificarse y notar como copos de nieve comenzaban a caer del cielo gris oscuro. Se sumergió en los pasillos del edificio principal hasta llegar al último, al del último piso, donde se encontraban los miembros de Taka encarcelados. Aferró la gran bolsa negra que traía consigo al ver las celdas ocultas. El repiqueteo de sus tacones frenó al llegar a la puerta de Sasuke. El guardia del pasillo le abrió la puerta.

El Uchiha oyó como se abría la puerta chirriante de su celda. Estaba tumbado sobre ese intento de cama que tenía, virado contra la pared. Ni se molestó en moverse. Seguro que no era nada de su interés y, con su chakra sellado y sin armas, era inútil tratar de escapar.

Temari cerró la puerta tras de sí. Dejó la bolsa en el suelo y caminó despacio, muy lento, hasta él. Se sentó en el borde de la esquina, de la cama. Le daba algo de miedo tocarlo. Quizá la odiaba por encerrarle o algo peor. Optó por abrir sus labios temblorosos, aún presas del frío.

_ Sasuke...

Esa voz recorrió hasta la última de sus terminaciones nerviosas. Debía estar soñando. Esa voz suave, con un deje melancólico, podía asegurar que pertenecía a la rubia kunoichi de la Arena, hermana del Kazekage. Pero era imposible. Ella no tenía motivos para estar allí... Simplemente, para convencerse de que estaba perdiendo el juicio, se sentó sobre el colchón con los ojos cerrados, para luego abrirlos lentamente. Creyó que ahora aparte de oír voces, veía visiones. Allí sentada, con la piernas juntas, hermosa, estaba ella.

_ Temari...

La rubia le sonrió. Al menos no la había empezado a insultar o golpear, después de todo.

_ ¿Cómo estás?

_ Estás aquí..._ Sasuke ignoró su pregunta del todo.

_ S-Sí...

El pelinegro alargó su mano hasta tocar su mejilla y deslizarla hasta el cuello de su vestido. Se acercó despacio, recordando su pánico a que la tocaran demasiado, y pegó su frente a la de ella.

_ Es por mi culpa. Perdóname _ la de ojos agua marina se comió su orgullo pidiendo disculpas.

_ Shhhh... No importa.

La rodeó con ternura en sus brazos mientras ella colocaba sus finas manos en su espalda, apoyándolas con cariño. Sentirse cerca era una delicia. Y así estuvieron durante minutos. Sin decirse nada, simplemente abrazados.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_ ¡Tararán! RR's por favor :) TEMARISKATER_


	10. La flor en llamas

_ Bueno, ¡por fin! Aquí está. Perdón por la tardanza, pero no sabéis lo que me ha costado escribir este capítulo. Un besote. _

_ **Playlist: **Get It Started (Pitbull ft. Shakira), 4 Real (Avril Lavigne), Broken (Seether ft. Amy Lee) _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capítulo 10: La flor en llamas. **

Temari se separó lentamente de él.

_ Esto... Yo...

Al no saber qué decirle miró hacia el suelo, divisando la bolsa que había traído consigo.

_ Te he traído algunas cosas para que estés más cómodo.

Cambió de tema radicalmente. Sasuke la miró con una sonrisa interna. La había puesto nerviosa. Era una faceta que no conocía de ella, como tantas otras, que quería en algún momento descubrir.

Temari abrió la bolsa sacando algo de ropa y algunos pergaminos y libros.

_ No me han dejado traerte nada más...

La rubia se mordió el labio mientras tendía lo que había traído al Uchiha. Éste lo cogió todo y lo colocó en el suelo. Tomándola de improvisto, la aferró por la cintura con un brazo mientras que con su otra mano levantaba levemente la cabeza de ella por la barbilla. Se acercó rápidamente, estampando sus labios contra los de ella en un beso hambriento. Ella le correspondió con vergüenza. Tras agotar su oxígeno, Sasuke se separó levemente. Sí, aún conservaba ese sabor a frutas que tanto le gustaba. Aunque su olor corporal había cambiado un poco, del suave jabón de lavanda que utilizaba en el escondite, al gel de miel que supuso característico de ella y un leve toque a cerezos, ese olor empalagoso típico de su ex-compañera de equipo Haruno, pero que a la kunoichi de la Arena le sentaba muy bien. Se veía inocente con esa ropa que había escogido, casi hasta tierna.

Temari estaba algo impactada. No había esperado ese rumbo en la visita, ni mucho menos. Necesitaba saciar su conciencia, así que despegó sus labios algo menos brillantes de gloss debido al reciente beso.

_ ¿No... me odias?

_ ¿Debería?

_ Estás aquí por mi culpa. Te quieren matar.

_ Hmp _ Sasuke se encogió de hombros _. Si estoy aquí es por mis actos, no por los tuyos.

Temari sonrió al saberse perdonada. Nuevamente volvió a sentir la pasión de los labios del Uchiha sobre los suyos y le correspondió con toda la intensidad que pudo. En medio de ese beso fogoso Sasuke la levantó y la sentó en sobre él, acariciándola por todos los lugares que podía: las piernas cubiertas por esa tela fina y fibrosa de las medias, las caderas ensanchadas y marcadas por el vestido azul, las mejillas enrojecidas por los actos, el cabello suelto y ondulado, de un rubio arena brillante.

Lentamente la fue recostando en la cama continuando con su beso profundizándolo hasta que la falta de aire se hizo presente.

Al contrario de lo que pensó, en los ojos agua marina no vio miedo, sino infinito mar. Ese mar del que estaban hechas esas orbes con las que tanto le gustaba encontrarse.

_ ¿Me dejarás tenerte?

Temari asintió levemente con algo de miedo pero su mirada estaba llena de fuego: dulzura y pasión.

_ No te haré daño... Te cuidaré.

La kunoichi sonrió levemente aún algo temerosa, pero más aliviada.

Cuando se dio cuenta Sasuke le estaba quitando las botas con extrema delicadeza. Después levantó tranquilamente su vestido, mirándola a los ojos, tratando de infundirle confianza. Procedió a bajar despacio las medias mostrando sus piernas torneadas y fuertes, pero de apariencia suave y tersa. A medida que iba bajando las medias las iba marcando con suaves besos, tratando de no perder el contacto visual con ella. No quería que se asustara, pero sobre todas las cosas lo que más le importaba era ver sus reacciones, para guardarlas para siempre en la memoria.

La rubia por su parte cerró los ojos. No le molestaba la mirada de él sobre la suya pero las emociones que se removían en su interior la extasiaban.

Sasuke continuaba mirándola. Adoraba ver cómo apenas con un roce ella gemía... Para él era extremadamente sensible, y no le molestaba en lo más mínimo. Besó la cara interior de los muslos femeninos viendo como las mejillas de Temari adquirían un gracioso tono carmesí, aún más intenso que el que ya poseía.

La rubia abrió los ojos al notar las manos de él acariciando su espalda mientras bajaba la cremallera del vestido, dejándola con su conjunto de ropa interior de un suave color azul turquesa claro con encaje en negro. Se sonrojó aún más si eso era posible.

El pelinegro le sonrió un poco, lo más que sabía después de tantos años. Suavemente tomó las manos de la kunoichi entre las suyas y las colocó en sus propios hombros, mientras le daba pequeños y cortos besos a sus labios frutales.

Temari, con algo de pánico por hacer algo que no debiera, bajó cuidadosamente las manos hasta los pectorales del Uchiha, abriendo su haori con cuidado, desprendiéndolo de él a los pocos segundos. Miró el torso de Sasuke algo cohibida pero con curiosidad. Estaba totalmente trabajado, y su piel, cómo no, era nívea y pálida. Acercó sus labios al cuello de él y depositó un lento beso, seguido de un camino de éstos desde ese punto hasta el abdomen, el cual rozó también con la yema de los dedos.

Sasuke cerró los ojos complacido. Era tímida y parecía que si tocaba demasiado la rompería. En el fondo, tenía la sensación de que su verdadero yo no era así, y que lo que le había pasado era lo que la había trastocado tanto. Un leve escalofrío le recorrió la columna al notar como era ella la que esta vez iniciaba un tierno beso mientras soltaba la cuerda morada de su pantalón, y después bajaba éstos, dejándolo únicamente con un bóxer negro.

A Temari se le rayaron los ojos al notar cómo él la separaba poniendo fin al beso enmarcando su cara con las manos depositadas en sus sonrojadas mejillas. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas sólo porque pensaba que le había molestado, hasta que Sasuke le sonrió. Una sonrisa sincera. Única. Sólo para ella.

El Uchiha la tumbó entonces en la cama para retirar la ropa que le quedaba a ambos. Vio la mirada agua marina sobre su cuerpo completo y cómo se cohibió al ver su hombría erguida. Acarició levemente la intimidad de la rubia. Al verla estremecerse y sentirla húmeda, su autocontrol se marchó definitivamente de su cabeza para empezar a recorrer su cuello dejando chupetones pequeños, marcándola, mientras seguía sobando no sin cierto cuidado esa zona tan sensible de la mujer que ahora tenía frente a él. La observó detenidamente con su mirada ónice. Tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos dejando escapar suspiros. Hizo descender sus labios hasta sus pecho que besó y lamió, todo siempre de forma prudente.

La Subaku no se sentía en el cielo con cada roce, caricia y beso. Un sentimiento de ansias la atravesó. Quería más. Aunque nunca había disfrutado de este acto, el sentir su cuidado y que no la obligaba hacía que lo deseara por primera vez. Gimió al sentir la presión de esos labios que antes había degustado en su feminidad, primero besando, luego lamiendo y por último succionando su punto de placer. Se sintió aún más mojada y se avergonzó un poco, pero de su boca seguían saliendo esos suspiros.

Aquello era música para los oídos de Sasuke. Incluso, su corazón que por tanto tiempo creyó inerte, se había acelerado al saber que sólo él le provocaba eso. Se retiró de la parte baja del cuerpo de la rubia y regresó a besar los labios frutales en un tierno pero deseoso beso francés.

Temari le correspondió. Notó el sabor de sí misma mezclado con el propio sabor de la boca del ojinegro. Rodeó con delicadeza el cuello de él durante el beso. En este mismo, Sasuke se decidió a penetrarla. Sintió cómo entraba despacio, demasiado lento, para luego salir a la misma velocidad. Finalmente entró fuertemente de una sola vez haciendo que ella apretara sus manos en su espalda desnuda y enroscara por inercia sus torneadas piernas alrededor de la cintura de Sasuke.

Por su parte, el Uchiha sentía vibrar incluso sus células desde el momento en que rozó el interior suave y mojado de la rubia. Empezó a embestir primero con suavidad sintiendo las paredes y sus leves contracciones. Aumentó la fuerza y la velocidad y sintió esas mismas paredes contraerse aún más rápido y de forma más deliciosa. Escondió la cara en el cuello de cisne de la chica y continuó embistiendo con fuerza. Cada vez se volvía más carnal y menos delicado.

Temari gemía sin parar. No podía parar. Era como si flotara. Pronto notó cómo sus paredes se cerraban llevándola al clímax. Gritó de puro placer y clavó sus uñas en la piel blanquecina del Uchiha, arañándola y dejándole rastros de sangre.

Sasuke al notar la prisión de esa exquisita cavidad para él, se derramó en el interior de ella con un profundo gemido que gracias a su vista ónice pudo divisar cómo erizaba la piel de esa dulce princesa que ahora descansaba en sus brazos con respiración agitada. Cerró los ojos dándole un lento beso a ese fragmento de piel.

Sasuke retiró su miembro de ella con cuidado para después tratar de moderar su respiración aún sobre ella. Luego, se sentó y se colocó sus bóxer. La miró. Aún respiraba rápido y tenía la vista clavada en el techo. Se tensó al notar como una lágrima rodaba por la mejilla de ella.

Temari pensaba que sólo la había usado, a pesar de sus palabras antes de hacerlo. Tenía miedo. Había sido la primera vez que en verdad había sentido eso y no quería creer que no fuera verdad. Sin embargo, empezó a vestirse. Cuando ya tuvo puestas las botas notó la mirada del Uchiha sobre ella. No podía mirarlo. Le daba vergüenza. Se levantó de la cama y agarró su bolsa dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Al Sasuke notar esto rápidamente fue tras ella y la tomó de la muñeca frenándola y girándola hacia él. Apegó su cuerpo al de ella, haciendo que a ambos les surcara una ola eléctrica. Ónice contra agua marina. Sus miradas se reencontraron.

_ Hmp... Quédate... _ mientras dijo esto, Sasuke deslizó las yemas de sus dedos por las marcas del cuello de la joven.

_ No puedo...

_ ¿No puedes o no quieres?

_ Shikamaru y Sakura me pidieron que regresara pronto a casa...

Sasuke frunció el ceño al oír el nombre del Nara.

_ Y eso que más da... No quieres quedarte. No me mientas.

_ ¡Eso no es verdad!

_ ¿Entonces?

Temari bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

_ Yo... Tú...

Sasuke sonrió al vislumbrar lo que a la rubia le cruzaba por la cabeza.

_ Yo quiero que te quedes _ alzó la barbilla de la kunoichi _. Y quiero que se te grabe en la cabeza: Hace un momento no hemos tenido sexo, hemos hecho el amor.

A Temari se le agrandaron los ojos. No esperaba algo cómo eso. Al ver cómo las pupilas de él se centraban en ella y el sonrojo leve que ahora adornaba a esos ónices, supo que decía la verdad.

A Sasuke le brillaron las pupilas al ver la sonrisa de la joven que con ternura situó su mano en la muñeca cercana a su barbilla y soltó ésta, para luego colocar la palma de esa mano en su propia mejilla sintiendo su contacto con delicadeza.

_ ¿Seguro que no te puedes quedar?

_ No puedo...

_ Ven mañana.

La rubia asintió aún con la sonrisa marcada en los labios y besó con lentitud la mejilla de ese hombre frente a ella, que hacía instantes se había abierto por una vez, dejando sus sentimientos expuestos.

Sasuke acarició la melena dorada de ella antes de verla marcharse, cerrando la puerta tras sí. Esbozó una sonrisa irónica. Quién le hubiera dicho que él soltaría por su boca sin reparos algo así.

Ese sentó sobre las sábanas aún templadas y se colocó una camiseta de las que había traído Temari y uno de los libros. Curiosamente era el primer libro que la kunoichi había elegido en la guarida cuando llegó. Lo abrió, y descubrió unas frases escritas con una hermosa caligrafía en un suave color ocre de pluma: _"Espero que no se te haga muy largo. No es un mal libro y desde hace __mucho, se convirtió en mi libro favorito. Temari"_.

Rozó con los dedos los pequeños bultos creados al escribir presionando sobre un papel tan fino y entonces se dijo a sí mismo, que esa frase que le había dicho a la rubia para que se quedara marcada a fuego en ella, era la mayor verdad del mundo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Y... ¡Espero que os haya gustado! Dejadme algún review, por favor ;)_

_ Temariskater_


	11. Las luces y el claro

Aquí está la conti, rapidita para que no queráis cometer un asesinato, ja,ja,ja.

**Playlist:** Lost In Paradise (Evanescence), Another World (One Direction)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capítulo 11: Las luces y el claro. **

La kunoichi rubia salió de la prisión con la sonrisa en sus labios. Llegó a casa, donde desde después de su "rescate" vivían Sakura, Shikamaru y Kankuro para que no se encontrara sola. Abrió la puerta y lo único que pudo ver fue un cabello castaño en dos chonguitos corriendo hacia ella y abrazándola.

_ Tenten... No... Puedo... Respirar...

La joven famosa por ser maestra de las armas la soltó y le sonrió.

_ ¡Te he echado tanto de menos! La misión fue muy larga.

_ Tenten, ha sido sólo UNA semana. No tres años _ rió la rubia.

Tenten alzó una ceja en vez de acompañarla en el gesto.

_ ¿Qué? _ profirió Temari.

_ Estás... riendo. Hacia tanto que no te oía hacerlo...

_ Bueno, bueno, no te pongas tan sentimental, ¿puede ser?

Temari se descalzó y se dirigió hacia la cocina donde también estaba Sakura, que sonrió tiernamente al verla.

_ ¿Cómo fue? _ dijo la pelirrosa.

_ ¿Cómo fue el qué? _ preguntaron sin querer a la vez Tenten y Temari.

_ Tenten, aquí donde tú la ves, acaba de volver de la prisión de ver a Sasuke.

_ ¡¿Que ella ha qué?

Temari viró los ojos.

_ Fue bien, gracias.

_ Por tu cara parece que sí, quizá más que bien, ¿no crees?

_ No sé que quieres decir, Sakura.

Temari trató de evadirla yendo hacia la nevera y sacando una jarra de batido de fresa y plátano. Sirvió para todas y se sentó en la mesa, donde también había unos barquillos de nata que degustó.

_ Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotras. Nos gustaría saber qué pasa por esa cabecita y por tu vida, claro está.

_ Sakura... Creo que lo que pasa en esta cabecita ya lo sabes. Se llama síndrome de Estocolmo.

Las tres chicas se rieron ante semejante ocurrencia.

_ Temari-chan... Debes tener cuidado. Ya sabes cómo es Sasuke, no queremos que te pase nada malo _ intervino Tenten.

_ Lo sé, lo sé. No me seáis amargas, ¿acaso yo me meto en vuestra vida amorosa?

_ Con que ya hay "vida amorosa", ¿eh?

Sakura le dio toquecitos con el codo al brazo de la rubia que se sonrojó levemente.

_ Y si fuera así, ¿qué problema hay?

_ Por lo que se ve, realmente estás... enamorada. Pero, sobre todas las cosas, debes recordar que es un asesino y que le esperaría la muerte de no ser por tu hermano Gaara, que lo ha retrasado todo lo que ha podido, intentando alegar lo que ha hecho Itachi para poder absorberle. Y sólo lo ha retrasado porque creía que se lo debía después de salvarte de la muerte, aunque te retuviera.

_ Y aún librándose de la condena, está en la cárcel _ continuó Tenten_. No podréis estar juntos como una pareja normal. Además, te miraran mal.

_ No me importa... Sinceramente. Sólo me gustaría que me apoyarais... ¿Puede ser?

_ Por supuesto.

_ Claro.

Las chicas abrazaron a la joven, que les dijo que iba a quedarse cenando aún. Se sirvió algo más de batido y cogió una de las hamburguesas que quedaron del almuerzo y la calentó. Justo cuando iba a dar el primer bocado apareció el Nara por la puerta.

_ Hola, Shikamaru, ¿quieres algo?

_ No, nada en particular.

El joven se sirvió un café y observó detenidamente a la chica mientras comía. Se la veía inusualmente feliz.

_ Te ves feliz.

_ ¿Ah? Bueno, no sé, yo no veo desde fuera _ la kunoichi sonrió.

_ Pues te ves así. Escuché algo de la conversación mientras bajaba las escaleras.

_ Ah. ¿Y?

_ Nada. Aún es temprano. Hay puestos en las calles principales. Podríamos ir si te apetece.

_ Preferiría que no...

_ Es bueno que salgas de casa, ¿no crees?

_ Está bien. Me ducho y vamos...

Temari dejó su cena a medio comer y subió hasta su habitación. Abrió su armario y sacó un vestido blanco de mangas largas ajustado hasta la cintura donde caía hasta las rodillas, donde la tela suave realizaba pliegues naturales, unas medias violetas, unos botines blancos con tacón y una chaqueta ajustada de cuero a juego con las medias. Bajó las escaleras donde Shikamaru la esperaba con una sonrisa. Le sonrió de vuelta y se encaminaron a las calles principales.

Esas calles estaban llenas de luces, gente y puestos. Todo parecía brillar gracias a la nieve. Desde hacía bastante, había comenzado el frío en las calles de Konoha, y al ver los muérdagos y los adornos, todo el mundo comenzaba a sentir el espíritu navideño. Temari decidió que quizá no había nada interesante en eso, ya que las parejas se acaramelaban y se decían tonterías. Para eso servían esas fechas. Pero también pensó, que no estaría mal comprarle algo a Sasuke. Vale, no eran nada. Él la había secuestrado para sus propios intereses. Pero sentía que tenía que haber más detrás después de todo y un regalo de Navidad quizá le hacía ilusión al apuesto pelinegro.

Shikamaru y Temari empezaron a curiosear por los puestos. El Nara no podía dejar de mirarla. Por él nunca había estado tan feliz. Se la veía llena de vida. Terminaron en un puesto algo más alejado que el resto, tenía alguna que otra luz fundida, pero una señora atendía, con una hermosa piel rosada por el frío y un lindo bebé en sus brazos.

La rubia se acercó a la mujer. La notó cansada y se ofreció a tomar al pequeño bebé en brazos. Era un chico.

_ Señora, es un bebé hermoso... Se ve usted muy cansada.

_ Ay, hija. No he podido descansar. Llevo una semana sin vender nada y sinceramente, de aquí sale la comida de mi familia. Y somos mis tres hijos y yo.

La mujer destapó su cabeza, la cual había estado cubierta por un pañuelo, descubriendo un hermoso y largo cabello castaño claro a juego con sus hermosos ojos de color miel.

_ ¿Y por qué no ha vendido?

_ Kaito estaba enfermo.

_ ¿Kaito?

_ El bebé. Además mi marido salió de misión hace unas tres semanas. Y hasta que no vuelves, no cobras. Ay, perdona, siento haberte agobiado con mis penas.

_ No se preocupe _ Temari arrulló al bebé _. ¿Y qué vende?

_ Pues baratijas sobretodo. Al menos soy sincera. También hay algunas joyas originales. Oye... Tu cara me suena.

_ Oh, bueno. Soy la hermana del Kazekage, quizá de eso.

_ No, no... ¡Ah, ya sé! Tú venías en el carruaje junto al equipo de Uchiha Sasuke, ¿cierto?

_ Ah... Sí...

_ Ay, mi niña, tus ojos mostraban tanta pena cuando os mirabais.

_ ¿Quiénes?

_ El señorito Sasuke y tú.

_ Q-Qué va...

_ Si tú lo dices. Por mucho que digan que es un asesino, yo no puedo dejar de llamarlo como siempre.

_ ¿Se conocían?

_ Él ya no se acordará de mí... Era su niñera hasta que cumplió los tres años. Tuve que irme de la mansión Uchiha por motivos personales. El señor Fugaku incluso me regaló una de las joyas de su familia. Ahora, no me queda otra que venderla.

_ ¿Podría mostrármela?

_ Por supuesto.

La mujer se agachó y rebuscó en unas cajas que tenía en el suelo, sacando una preciosa caja forrada en cuero. Destapó la caja mostrando un precioso sello de oro con el símbolo Uchiha impreso en él.

_ El señor Fugaku lo llevaba consigo el día en que nació el señorito Sasuke. Rozó su cabellera con él nada más cogerlo en brazos y luego se lo cedió a su madre, la señora Mikoto.

_ Es lindo... ¿Cuánto pide por él?

_ Lo que me den. No puedo hacer más. Me parece una bajeza venderlo ahora pero...

_ No lo es. Es necesidad. Además, me aseguraré de que esté en buenas manos.

_ Bueno...

Temari sonrió a la mujer entregándole más del dinero que debió costar la pieza en su día, entregándole todo el dinero que había traído consigo.

_ Es mi pago por ese sello.

_ Muchísimas gracias, joven.

_ No tiene por qué darlas.

La rubia sonrió al pequeño que había agarrado su chaqueta y luego se lo entregó a su madre, alejándose del puesto junto a Shikamaru, que había estado callado todo el tiempo. Salieron de la zona de calles principales dirigiéndose hacia la casa de nuevo. Ya, alrededor de las doce de la noche, las compras navideñas habían llegado a su fin, a falta de una semana para el día 25.

_ Temari...

_ ¿Hai?

Shikamaru apretó la bolsa del sello, que se había ofrecido a cargar, aunque no pesara nada.

_ ¿Por qué él?

_ No te entiendo...

_ ¿Por qué Sasuke?

_ Shikamaru... Eso no se elige.

_ Ya sé que no se elige... Es sólo que...

_ ¿Hm?

El chico la cogió del brazo y la apegó hacia él atrapando sus labios con los suyos en el proceso. A la rubia se le agrandaron los ojos. Trató de zafarse, pero Shikamaru seguía presionando sus labios. El Nara se soltó de ella viendo la cara de ella de confusión y con sus ojos vidriosos.

_ Yo...

_ ¡No!

La kunoichi salió corriendo alejándose de él. Se alejó todo lo que pudo, terminando en un claro cercano a los portones de Konoha. Se sentó tratando de recuperar el aliento de la carrera. Miró hacia el cielo nocturno, del que los copos de nieve empezaron de nuevo a caer. De repente, sintió los árboles agitarse y una sombra se apareció frente a ella.

_ Vaya, vaya, pero, ¿cómo has llegado hasta aquí, rubia? Te he echado mucho de menos... Hn.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Uy, uy... ¿quién será? ;) Un beso, temariskater _


	12. El deseo jamás encendido

_ Aquí está el siguiente capítulo de "Flor de encierro". Como siempre, perdón por la tardanza y espero que les guste. _

_ **Playlist:** Sweet Silver Lining (Kate Voegele), Hey You (Miranda Cosgrove). _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capítulo 12: El deseo jamás encendido**

Sasuke se despertó algo sobresaltado por el portazo que habían dado en su celda. Estaba boca abajo en el camastro con la cabeza hundida en la almohada y la sábana enrollada alrededor. Se había pasado la mitad de la noche leyendo, y claro, estaba peor que si se hubiera bebido una botella de vodka él solo y tuviera resaca. Pero sólo de pensar que la persona podía ser Temari, se levantó como un resorte.

_ ¡Sasuke-teme!

Error. No era la joven rubia, sino el escandaloso rubio.

_ Hmp.

Sasuke volvió a esconder su cara en la almohada dispuesto a ignorarle.

_ ¡Sasuke! ¡Mueve el culo!

_ ¿Qué quieres, dobe...?

_ ¡Temari no aparece!

_ ¡¿Qué?! _ el pelinegro se sentó de golpe.

_ Anoche salió con Shikamaru a dar una vuelta, al parecer tuvieron una discusión o algo y ella se marchó corriendo. No ha vuelto a casa. Nadie la ha visto, teme. Gaara está que se sube por las paredes, igual que la vieja y Sakura-chan. ¿Tú sabes dónde está?

_ No. Pero pienso averiguarlo.

El Uchiha se levantó rápidamente poniéndose su ropa shinobi, cuando la mismísima Hokage se presentó junto a su destacada alumna de ojos jade.

_ ¿Adónde te crees que vas, Uchiha?

_ ¿Dónde cree que voy? Me está haciendo perder el tiempo. Quítese.

_ Te recuerdo que eres un preso.

_ Y yo le recuerdo que Temari ha desaparecido. Así que, apártese de mi camino.

_ No pienso dejar que salgas y menos solo.

_ El dobe viene conmigo. Fin del asunto. Vámonos.

Naruto se quedó a cuadros. ¿Cuándo había accedido a irse con el Uchiha?

_ ¡¿Eh?! ¡Pero teme...!

_ Ni teme, ni leches, Naruto. Dije que nos vamos.

_ Tsunade-sama. Deje que vaya _ pidió Sakura _. Sasuke la encontrará, estoy segura.

_ Entonces irás tú también, Sakura _ Tsunade se marchó dejando al antiguo equipo siete, sin Kakashi, a solas.

_ Vámonos ya.

Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke salieron y empezaron a recorrer la villa por completo, sólo para asegurarse, llegando finalmente al claro en el que ella había estado la noche anterior. El ojinegro miró alrededor. Había hojas de árboles regadas sobre la nieve. Frunció el ceño.

_ Ya sé dónde está. Vamos.

Sakura y Naruto se miraron entre sí confundidos, sin tener ni idea de nada. Y de nuevo, el equipo siete se puso en marcha.

De ahí en ese momento, se hizo 24 de diciembre.

En un apartamento ruinoso, se encontraba la kunoichi, atada a un sillón individual de cuero beige en frente de una cama con sábanas del mismo tono, desde la cual el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha la miraba con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

_ Te veías confundida en ese claro... Y tan sola... Pensé que tenías amigos.

_ Vete a la mierda, Itachi. Espera, primero déjame salir y luego vete.

_ Pero qué modales... Yo sé que me deseas.

_ Que más quisieras, Uchiha.

_ Sé que me deseas, no mientas. ¿Quién más podría hacerte sentir lo que yo?

_ ¿Asco? Pues un monstruo degollando a un pequeño ternero.

_ Muy sutil, mi rubia. Pero me refiero al deseo, el fuego, la pasión.

_ Estás loco... Jamás sentiré nada de eso por ti.

_ ¿Ah, no? ¿Y por quién más?

_ Tsk... No te incumbe.

No podía decirle que era su propio hermano quien era su dueño. Si lo hacía iría a hacerle daño o se lo haría a ella.

_ Claro que me incumbe... Preciosa.

Itachi se levantó y lamió lenta y tortuosamente la mejilla de la chica, cuyos ojos se rayaron por las lágrimas.

_ Déjame.

_ Hn, claro que no. Eres mía.

_ No.

_ Sí lo eres. Desde hoy, y cuando te vi, para siempre.

_ Me das asco y no soy tuya.

_ Como te dije hace un momento... ¿De quién más sino soy yo?

_ Tsk... No diré nada.

_ Je. Con que hay alguien en ese mundo tuyo... ¿Eh? Me gustaría conocerle y luego... Matarlo.

Desde el balcón, escondidos ocultando su chakra estaban Sasuke y Sakura, mientras Naruto derribaría la puerta en cuanto sintiera el chakra de su amiga pelirrosa activarse. Estaban escuchando la conversación desde hacía un rato, Sasuke había querido oír.

_ Aunque quisieras... No puedes matarlo. Primero me tendrás que matar a mí.

A Sasuke le latió el corazón tan fuerte que pensó que le daría un infarto. Ella le protegía.

_ No voy a hacer eso. Eres tan revoltosa... ¿Recuerdas de pequeña?

_ ¿Qué demonios sabrás tú?

_ De pequeña siempre, siempre te escapabas de tu padre cuando podías. Aún dejando a tus hermanos detrás.

_ ¿Cómo sabes eso?

_ De pequeños, mi hermano y yo íbamos de cuando en cuando con nuestro padre a tu aldea. Uno de esos días te conocimos. No creo que te acuerdes de nosotros, pero sí del cachetón que tu padre te dio en cuanto te encontró.

Temari estaba sorprendida. Recordaba que el día de ese cachetón, se había escapado, una de tantas veces. Se había encontrado con un niño en el parque, al cual le acompañaba otro más grande pero éste no jugaba. No se acordaba de las caras, sólo de que sus cabellos, los de ambos eran negros. Se pasó la tarde jugando con ese niño. Era un niño dulce, el cual adoraba a su hermano.

Sasuke hervía por dentro. Conocía esa historia, pero al ser pequeño, no recordaba a la niña con claridad. Resulta, que esa niña... Siempre había sido ella. Recordaba perfectamente a un hombre alto propinando un soberano golpe a esa niña. También cómo Itachi le pedía al hombre que no lo volviera a hacer, o se enfrentaría al clan Uchiha mientras él, en shock, no pudo moverse.

El pelinegro menor hizo la señal a Sakura y ésta aumentó su chakra, haciendo que Naruto entrara tirando la puerta, seguido por ellos que rompieron la ventana.

_ Itachi... _ murmuró Sasuke cegado por la ira _. Apártate de ella. Ahora.

_ Vaya, vaya, otouto. ¿Qué haces aquí? Ya me mataste una vez y sabes la historia. ¿Qué planeas?

_ Después de esa guerra debí haber vuelto a matarte... Suéltala.

_ ¿Por qué? Es hermosa. ¿No te gusta?

Itachi lamió el cuello de la chica mientras ésta cerraba los ojos fuertemente tratando de soportar un poco más. Sasuke inmediatamente desenvainó su espada apuntando desde lejos a su hermano, empezando a realizar un chidori.

_ Oh, vamos, otouto. No seas tonto. Hn.

_ Ya te dije que la sueltes.

_ Hmp.

Itachi retrocedió un par de pasos hasta sentarse en la cama con una sonrisa irónica de medio lado. Naruto soltó las cuerdas que retenían a la rubia. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Temari corrió hasta Sasuke y lo abrazó fuertemente mientras dejaba escapar algunas lágrimas silenciosamente.

_ ¡Sasuke...!

_ No llores... Ya vine. Nunca más te voy a dejar sola _ susurró el Uchiha menor a la chica mientras acariciaba suavemente su cabellera.

_ Ya veo... Otouto. Así que eres tú a quién ella esperaba.

_ Hn... Cállate, Itachi.

_ Itachi Uchiha: Quedas detenido por el secuestro de la hermana del Kazekage de Suna, Subaku no Temari, así como por todos tus actos cometidos.

El equipo siete miró al portador de esa voz, nada más y nada menos que Kakashi, con su máscara de anbu, con otros dos compañeros.

Ahora Sasuke entendía por qué Itachi no había opuesto resistencia ni había tratado de huir. No hubiera podido aunque quisiera, y supuso que no quería.

Sasuke tomó entre sus brazos a la chica a modo nupcial mientras ella recargaba su cabeza en su hombro, en el hueco de su cuello.

_ Descansa...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_RR's por favor! :) Temariskater_


	13. Silencio con rabia

_ Bueno, aquí el capítulo 13. Trataré de seguir subiendo lo antes posible. Se acerca el final ;)_

_ **Playlist:** Kissin' U (Miranda Cosgrove), Somebody (Lemonade Mouth) _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capítulo 13: Silencio con rabia**

Los orbes agua marina se empezaron a acostumbrar a la luz del sol de media mañana. Trató de escrutar alrededor. Las cosas pasaban muy rápido a su alrededor. Sentía unos brazos fuertes rodeándola.

_ ¿S... Sasuke?

El equipo siete frenó al oírla despertarse. El pelinegro la depositó con cuidado en el suelo, sujetándola por los hombros.

_ Mhmm...

_ Temari-chan, ¿cómo estás? _ intervino la Haruno.

_ Ah... Bien, Sakura-chan...

_ Temari-chan, ¿tú sabías que Itachi iba a aparecer?

La rubia negó con la cabeza mientras Sasuke la escrutaba. Le interesaba bastante el asunto.

_ Y entonces... ¿Qué pasó para que fueras a ese claro con el frío?

_ Shikamaru... Me... B... B... Be...

_ Be... ¿qué? _ inquirió Naruto con curiosidad.

_ Besó _ murmuró la kunoichi.

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula y su agarre en los hombros de la chica que se estremeció ante ello.

_ Pero Shikamaru sabe que...

_ Sí, nos oyó en la cocina pero... No sé.

_ ¡Hmp! Estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí. Vámonos ya.

El pelinegro se adelantó siendo seguido por Naruto que trató de darle alcance.

_ ¡Teme, espera!

_ Cállate, dobe.

_ Pero... ¿Y Temari-chan?

_ Hmp.

_ Estás celoso...

_ No lo estoy.

_ Sí lo estás... Ni siquiera te has preocupado de saber qué pasó cuando estuvo encerrada estos días. Teme...

_ ¡Joder! ¡Ya lo sé! Pero...

_ Pero te mata la rabia por dentro saber que no pudiste ni puedes hacer nada respecto a ello o lo de Shikamaru.

_ Dobe... ¿Desde cuándo maduraste?

_ Puede que no sea muy listo a veces, pero sé lo que se siente, ttebayoo.

_ Hmp. Pues cállate.

_ Bueno... Iré a cargar a Temari-chan. Seguro que está cansada...

_ Naruto, no tientes a la suerte...

Sasuke le dirigió una mirada asesina y volvió a recoger a la joven, cargándola sin ninguna delicadeza en su espalda.

Al llegar al portón de Konoha sobre las cinco de la tarde, todos esperaban la vuelta de la chica: Tenten, colgada del brazo de un impasible Neji, Hinata, Kankuro y Shikamaru.

_ ¡Temari-chan!

La kunoichi de las armas se soltó de su novio para correr a abrazar a la pobre rubia, que venía más que mareada.

_ Hola, Tenten.

Todos saludaron a la chica. Shikamaru también se acercó a ella, y le susurró al oído un "tenemos que hablar". Temari asintió no muy convencida mientras veía a Sasuke refunfuñar a la par que Sakura y Naruto trataban de no reírse de él demasiado.

_ ¡Ne! Temari-chan, aprovechando que es Navidad y que has vuelto, hemos hecho una quedada esta noche... ¡Tienes que venir!

_ Tenten pues...

_ ¡Por favor!

_ Eh... Va... Vale.

En ese instante apareció Tsunade.

_ Me alegra verte, Temari.

_ Igualmente, Tsunade-sama... Esto... Me gustaría pedirle un favor si me lo permite.

_ ¿Hm? Depende del favor.

Todos estaban expectantes en cuanto a ese favor. Era muy raro que la kunoichi temperamental se rebajara a pedir por algo.

_ Deje que se quede conmigo. Hasta mañana por la mañana. Aunque sólo sea eso, onegai.

Sasuke se sorprendió y esto se vio reflejado en sus ojos que se agrandaron. Una imperceptible sonrisa se cruzó por sus labios. Esa mujer era la más rara que había conocido en su vida, quizá por eso le gustaba. Aunque sabía que era más...

_ Bueno, es Navidad. Mañana los anbu pasarán a buscarle.

_ Bien. Arigato, Tsunade-sama.

La Hokage se retiró al igual que los demás poco a poco, dejando en el aire el nombre del restaurante en el que irían a comer.

Finalmente, quedaron allí Sakura, Naruto, Temari y Sasuke. Tal como al principio.

_ ¡Temari! ¡Hay que prepararse! ¡Vamos a casa!

_ P-Pero...

_ ¡Vamos!

Sakura comenzó a arrastrar a la kunoichi que resignada suspiró. Naruto y Sasuke se dedicaron a seguirlas, mientras el primero parloteaba sin cesar y el segundo asentía o emitía pequeños "hmp".

Una vez en la casa, Sakura encerró a Temari en su habitación con ella para arreglarse juntas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Espero que os haya gustado, un beso, temariskater. _


	14. El sabor de las almendras

_ Siguiente capítulo :) Espero que os guste. _

_ **Playlist:** The Climb (Miley Cyrus), Ours (Taylor Swift), The Story of Us (Taylor Swift) _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capítulo 14: El sabor de las almendras**

Temari se miró al espejo que colgaba en el cuarto de Sakura por enésima vez mientras ésta se calzaba unas hermosas botas rosadas. Su pelo rubio estaba suelto y caía sobre sus hombros, adornado con un broche blanco y negro que sujetaba un poco su flequillo. Llevaba unas medias finas negras junto a unas botas por los tobillos negras de tacón y una falda de tablas del mismo color. En la parte alta, una camisa de botones con unos cuantos abiertos de color blanco sobre la cual se encontraba un chaleco negro. Un ligero gloss adornaba sus labios suaves y una suave sombra blanca y gris sus párpados.

_ Temari-chan, te ves muy hermosa.

Sakura se colocó a su lado. Llevaba un vestido ligero de punto junto a una cazadora blanca, las botas rosas a juego con el vestido y medias de color piel.

_ ¿Gracias?

_ No lo digas así, mujer... Seguro que impresionas a Sasuke-kun.

_ Yo no quiero impresionarle. Además, creo que está enfadado conmigo.

_ ¿Cómo va a estar enfadado? Si hasta has conseguido que Tsunade le deje estar en la fiesta...

_ Y eso qué más da... Y tampoco entiendo por qué está enfadado.

_ Simple.

_ ¿En serio?

_ Está celoso.

_ Ja. Seguro.

_ Si no lo está, ¿por qué se marchó cuando mencionaste el beso de Shikamaru?

Temari juntó sus labios callándose. Quizá Sakura tenía razón. Pero dudaba. Tampoco entendía por qué dudaba, así que olvidándose un poco de sus líos y sus problemas, abrió la puerta dispuesta a bajar las escaleras seguida por su amiga pelirrosa.

En el salón de la casa, la tensión se podía palpar. Sentados estaban Sasuke, con unos vaqueros y una sudadera azul marino acompañada por una chaqueta formal y unos zapatos negros a juego, Naruto, con una camiseta naranja de manga larga, vaqueros, tenis y una bufanda kilométrica, y Shikamaru, con un suéter verde oscuro, vaqueros y tenis. El rubio no paraba de hablar a lo que Sasuke le contestaba con monosílabos al igual que el Nara.

La rubia vio un poco raro el ambiente, pero se acercó por detrás al sillón individual donde estaba el Uchiha, y posó una mano sobre su hombro izquierdo. Él la miró, tiró de ella hacia abajo y la sentó en su regazo, dejando sus labios pegados a su oído.

_ Estás hermosa... Como siempre... _ susurró Sasuke.

_ Arigato... _ Temari se sonrojó bajo la mirada celosa del pelinegro domador de sombras.

_ Deberíamos ir yendo. Se hará tarde.

_ ¡Sakura-chan, vamos, ttebayoo!

Naruto fue el primero en salir seguido por el Nara y la Haruno, a su vez seguidos por el pelinegro y la rubia, la cual iba tomada de la mano del chico.

_ Temari...

_ ¿Hai?

Sasuke tosió un poco antes de murmurar un "lo siento".

_ No tienes por qué disculparte.

_ Hmp... ¿Qué pasó con... Itachi?

_ Sólo... _ Temari bajó la voz _ me tocó... Pero por suerte, nada más.

_ Está bien.

El Uchiha la apegó más contra su cuerpo y besó la cabeza de Temari con ternura. La rubia sonrió apretando levemente la mano de ese chico. El vengador, el asesino... No era así para ella.

_ Sasuke...

_ ¿Hm?

La chica se puso de puntillas colocándose ante el oído del chico para susurrarle.

_ Te quiero...

Sasuke notó sus mejillas arder, hasta las orejas se le pusieron coloradas. Miró hacia otro lado tratando de disimular a lo que oyó como la chica se reía.

_ Hmp. No tiene gracia. Ninguna.

_ Sí que la tiene, Sasuke.

_ Que no.

_ Que sí.

_ Dije que no.

_ Y yo dije que sí.

La chica le guiñó el ojo y se acercó a sus labios, los cuales degustó encantada. Sasuke profundizó el beso y así estuvieron hasta que oyeron un leve carraspeo.

_ ¡Teme! ¡Que la vas a matar si no la dejas respirar!

_ Idos a un hotel, guapos. Pero no en un restaurante público _ se oyó la voz chillona de Ino mientras torturaba al brazo de Sai.

Temari se sonrojó pero sonrió y Sasuke rodeó su cintura por detrás con sus grandes brazos. Ambos se miraron cómplices y se dispusieron a cenar.

La cena pasaba tranquilamente. La nieve había vuelto a aparecer. Todos reían, hablaban... En definitiva, la gran familia de novatos se lo pasaba a gusto celebrando la Navidad.

Temari había terminado sentada sobre el regazo de Sasuke de nuevo, mientras él descansaba la cabeza sobre su hombro, aspirando de cuando en cuando su aroma en secreto.

_ Tenten, hay que admitir, que te di una buena paliza esa vez _ rió Temari.

_ Ya, bruta.

_ Mira la que me quería cortar en rodajitas chiquititas para sopa.

_ Vale, vale.

Todos reían pasándoselo bien. Neji estaba sentado al lado de Tenten, rozándose las manos suavemente. Ino besaba la mejilla de Sai a cada rato. Chouji sólo comía mientras Shikamaru miraba abstraído y trataba de participar en las conversaciones. Naruto se había pegado lo más posible a Hinata que parecía un tomate maduro. Kiba se había sentado al lado de la Haruno, y para sorpresa de todos, le había cogido la mano a la chica sobre la mesa, y ésta no se había quejado en absoluto. Lee tenía una batalla de comida con Kankuro, que estaba sentado al otro lado de la mesa. Y la pareja del año de Konoha, como la habían bautizado esa noche, Temari y Sasuke simplemente estaban tranquilos, comportándose con cariño.

Ya llegados los postres todos rieron al ver la cara de asco de Sasuke al ver la montaña de dulces que había en la mesa. Sin embargo, Temari, tras haberle visto comer innumerables veces, vio un dulce adecuado. Ni siquiera se podía considerar dulce. Era una torta de almendra, con una de éstas adornando el centro. Ayudada por una servilleta la colocó delante de la cara del pelinegro, que abrió uno de los ojos que tenía cerrados.

_ Temari, ¿es dulce?

_ No mucho. La verdad es que casi nada. No seas niño y come.

_ ¿Por qué no inventan dulces con tomate? _ gruñó Sasuke agarrando la mano de la kunoichi acercando la torta a su boca dando un mordisco.

_ ¿Puedo robarte un poquito?

_ Hmp.

Temari acercó la torta hacia sí y probó de ella. Aunque las conversaciones habían continuado en la mesa, todos había agudizado el oído para oír a los "tórtolos".

_ Esa no es forma.

_ ¿Ah, no? _ la chica rió ante las ocurrencias de Sasuke.

_ Yo te enseño.

Sasuke acercó su rostro a la torta un poco más y partió un trozo con los dientes, atrapándolo en su boca. Se inclinó hacia ella más rozando la torta con los labios femeninos, que se abrieron dando paso a la boca por la sorpresa. Con su lengua, Sasuke empujó el dulce hacia la cavidad de ella, cerrando el paso con un beso profundo.

Temari cerró los ojos disfrutando del beso y, cómo no, de la torta. Pronto se escucharon los comentarios alrededor.

_ ¿Qué os dije del hotel? _ clamó Ino.

_ ¡Teme, que no respira y se nos muere!

_ Cuánto amor _ rió la Haruno.

La rubia se decidió a ignorarlos enredando sus manos en los cabellos del pelinegro mientras éste posaba las manos en sus caderas. Pronto la falta de oxígeno se les hizo presente y sus bocas se separaron por un segundo, el que tardó Sasuke en robarle un pequeño beso. Luego, se volvieron a situar como estaban.

Al rato de charla, Temari tuvo que levantarse para ir al baño. Tras salir de ahí se topó con el Nara que había estado esperándola en la puerta.

_ ¿Podemos hablar?

_ Esto... Claro.

Salieron al fresco, apoyándose en la pared del restaurante.

_ No me arrepiento de lo que hice. Quería besarte. Sigo queriéndolo.

_ Pues yo no quiero. Y no debiste haberlo hecho.

_ Un beso no se pide, un beso se roba. O eso dicen.

_ En este caso, ni se piden ni se roban. Shikamaru, yo no siento eso por ti.

_ ¿Pero por el Uchiha sí? Por Dios. Te secuestró. Él no te quiere.

_ De cualquier forma... No es asunto tuyo.

_ Sí que lo es porque yo sí te quiero.

_ Y ya te he dicho que yo no.

_ Aún así.

_ Shikamaru, por favor, no me lo hagas más difícil. Si quieres que seamos amigos bien, pero nada más que eso.

_ Yo te haría feliz, él no puede hacerlo.

_ Sasuke ya lo hace. Y no tiene que proponérselo.

_ No es cierto... Por favor... Yo...

El Nara se acercó un poco a la kunoichi arrinconándola, hasta que algo lo arrastró hacia atrás. Sasuke lo miraba lleno de furia, con el Sharingan destellando en sus pupilas.

_ Ella ya te dijo que no. No te acerques más de lo necesario a ella o te juro que te mato.

El ojinegro no dejó opción a respuesta y tomando a la Subaku no de la mano, la arrastró fuera de allí, hacia casa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_¿Te ibas sin comentar? ¿Tan mal está...? Cinco segundos por un review, hace que te nazca la vena solidaria de todo ser humano (?) Pero qué cosas digo. Si queréis dejad un review. Me hace muy feliz ver que os gusta mi fic. Temariskater ;) _


	15. Reapertura de la flor

_¡PERDÓN x1000000! Siento no haber subido capítulo antes, pero a mitad de agosto me quedé sin ordenador, y he estado sin él. Así que, este capítulo y otro que ya tenía empezado se me borró (literalmente fundí el disco duro). Espero que pueda resucitar después de que me matéis por la tardanza. Besos de chocolate blanco (que está bueno), Temariskater. _

_**Playlist:**__ Set Fire To The Rain (Adele), Kiss Me (Ed Sheeran), Little Bird (Ed Sheeran)._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capítulo 15: Reapertura de la flor:**

Ambos estaban en frente de la puerta de la casa donde vivía la rubia provisionalmente. Sasuke había cogido las llaves de Temari de forma brusca.

_ Sasuke…

_ …

_ Sasuke…

_ …

_ ¡Sasuke!

_ …

_ ¡SASUKE!

_ ¡¿QUÉ?!

_ ¿Se puede saber por qué ahora te enfadas conmigo? Yo no te he hecho nada. Fue él el que me acorraló allí, yo no tengo la culpa.

_ Eso ya lo sé.

_ ¿Entonces?

El Uchiha entrecerró los ojos dando a entender que debía saberlo y entró a la casa antes que ella, que terminó cerrando la puerta. La rubia se apoyó contra la puerta y se sobó con dos dedos la frente, tratando de destensarse.

_ No lo sabes, ¿verdad?

_ Pues no. No soy adivina.

_ Todo… Absolutamente todo se lo rebatiste. A todo le dijiste que se equivocaba, que era al contrario, salvo a una cosa.

_ ¿Hm?

_ No le negaste que yo no te quería.

El pelinegro miró hacia otro lado avergonzado. Él no era de esos que iban con sentimentalismos por la vida, pero en realidad eso le había dolido.

Temari se sorprendió por la confesión. Ni se le había pasado por la cabeza. Estaba claro que Sasuke tenía su propia forma de ver las cosas, que iba en su propia frecuencia. Por eso era así de reservado o inexpresivo.

_ Bueno… Pues, siento no haberlo negado.

_ Eso no me vale. Tendré que demostrártelo.

La Subaku no alzó una ceja. Definitivamente, ese hombre era incomprensible.

Sasuke se acercó y puso ambas manos a los lados de su cabeza, sobre la puerta. Recordó la primera vez que le hizo eso, ponerla ante él. Era curioso como al estar confundida, se frustraba e intenta darle razones a absolutamente todo. Tenía una mente increíblemente analítica, pero frente a él en esos instantes era un fallo, porque se abstraía y bajaba la guardia: momento perfecto.

Aprovechándose de su falta de espacio para escaparse, lamió lentamente su labio inferior, para luego mordisquearlo y finalmente estampar sus labios en los de ella con voracidad y deseo.

Temari al principio estaba sorprendida. Con que eso quería demostrar… No se pudo resistir mucho al contacto, ya que sus terminaciones nerviosas le gritaban por más. Correspondió al beso y pasó por sus brazos por los hombros de él entrelazando los dedos tras su cuello.

Sasuke estaba considerablemente concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo. Quería que ella lo sintiera, pero sus hormonas de adolescente reprimido seguían ahí, así que pronto introdujo su lengua en la cavidad de ella. También pasó sus manos por sus anchas caderas comenzando a desvestirla.

Temari lo sentía increíblemente cerca para ser él. De alguna forma acababan de conectar los dos en menos de un segundo. Sólo rozarse, acercarse, pensar en el mismo momento hacía que la bomba detonara. Eso hizo que la chica de ojos agua marina también se revolucionara intensamente, desvistiéndolo a él también, disfrutando del toque de su piel con la yema de los dedos.

Sin saber cómo, ya Sasuke la había colocado en su cama y se había posicionado sobre ella, besándola en cada rincón a su alcance, rozando su intimidad con la suya. Al pelinegro, le encanta oírla suspirar con sus toques, con sus caricias… Mordisqueó sus senos, lamió bajando por el valle de estos hasta su ombligo y ascendió de nuevo.

_ Abre los ojos…

La rubia descubrió su mirada lentamente, respirando agitada.

_ No haré nada si no quieres… Pero sólo quiero saber si ya te quedó claro…

_ Depende…

_ ¿Hn?

_ Pensaba que tenías más sangre en las venas, Uchiha. ¿Qué no era que me lo ibas a demostrar? Entonces… _ Temari se acercó al oído masculino _ no te eches atrás.

La kunoichi mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de él, que se sonrojó. Ella no solía ser así. Es más, después de todo por lo que había pasado, no debería ser así. Pero también estaba el factor de que era una persona sorprendente.

_ Hmp… No me retes.

_ Muy tarde para no retarte, ¿no crees?

Temari lo besó con ansias y pasión. Sasuke le correspondió absolutamente complacido. Recorrió con sus manos definidas los costados de la chica. No sabía por qué, pero su piel parecía algo más manejable que antes, como si alguien que hubiese estado haciendo abdominales se quedara sin ellos, como si su piel estuviera dando de sí. No se preocupó y siguió en su labor. Con el dedo índice apartó un mechón de cabello de la chica mientras su mano jugueteaba con la zona más sensible de la fémina.

La rubia gemía levemente. No quería sonar demasiado alto. Aún le daba muchísima vergüenza cosas así.

_ ¿Puedo? _ Sasuke agarró la pierna de ella enroscándola tras su cintura.

La chica asintió y Sasuke entró en ella despacio. Temari gimió a gusto, se sentía bien. Pronto estuvo moviéndose al compás de él, que escondía la cabeza un poco, pero se podían oír sus gruñidos y graves gemidos. Tomando su otra pierna la enlazó haciendo la presión más fuerte, esto provocó un gemido más alto que los demás por parte de ella.

El pelinegro la miró mientras la embestía algo más lento. Sus manos delicadas agarradas fuertemente a la sábana con los nudillos blancos de la presión, su boca entreabierta respirando y gimiendo intensamente, su cabeza levemente inclinada hacia atrás sobre un almohadón… Era muy hermosa. Y no sólo por fuera, sino también por dentro.

Volvió a un vaivén más rápido. La rubia se agarró a los brazos tonificados del Uchiha que se apoyaban a ambos lados de su cabeza y notó como su mente llegaba a las nubes, segundos antes de que la mente de él también llegara.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Bien, quedó un lemon suavito, decente para las mentes sensibles (o sea, no para las mentes como las mías). Espero que os guste y que no desesperéis por los siguientes capítulos ;) Temariskater. _


	16. Las luces del amanecer

_Aquí les traigo la continuación. Espero que os guste sinceramente. Temariskater._

_**Playlist:**__ Let Go Full Album (Avril Lavigne)_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 16: Las luces del amanecer**

La luz del sol ya le empezó a molestar en los ojos. Despegó los párpados y vio el cielo enrojecido con toques anaranjados debido al amanecer. De repente, le vino a la cabeza que ya era de día, con lo cual se llevarían a Sasuke de vuelta a prisión. O peor, quizá ya se lo habían llevado y ya no estaba con ella allí. Se sentó de golpe para descubrir cómo Sasuke con un simple pantalón negro se secaba el cabello húmedo igual que su torso. Había salido recientemente de la ducha. Respiró aliviada, sin embargo la idea de que se marchaba no se le iba de la cabeza. Miró hacia la mesilla de noche con las mejillas algo sonrojadas.

_ Buenos días.

_ Hmp, dormilona.

La chica cambió su vista a una bolsa que había en su mesilla quitándola de la madera y los tiradores de ésta. Vendrían pronto a por él y ella volvería a hacer visitas a la prisión.

Sasuke alzó una ceja, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que lo normal hubiese sido que le contestara alguna barbaridad con la voz adornada con un tono mañanero.

_ ¿Qué te pasa?

_ Nada.

_ Mientes.

_ Uf…

Sasuke bufó inmediatamente después de que ella lo hiciera. Se sentó a su lado y acarició lentamente su brazo. Cierto, ser cariñoso no era su especialidad, pero si era lo que ella necesitaba estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Le hizo gracias cómo ella rehusaba el contacto haciéndose la fuerte y rebelde, levantándose.

_ Si quieres desayunar, más te vale que tengas las manos quietas en su sitio, Uchiha.

_ ¿Y si lo que quiero no es desayunar?

El pelinegro se levantó y se acercó a ella depositando un suave beso en su cuello. Despacio. No tenía prisa. Ella volvió a huir cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

_ Mira, Uchiha, que es temprano para estar con estupideces.

_ Vale. Ya está bien, fiera indomable. Ahora me vas a decir qué demonios te pasa.

La rubia suspiró frustrada. Sasuke en el fondo era infantil, caprichoso, con las necesidades propias de alguien a quien se le debe dar lo que pide, tal como a un niño. Ella no iba a entrar en eso. Al ser como un niño, a veces también perdía la conciencia de su alrededor si se centraba en otra cosa que le pareciera interesante.

_ Sasuke… ¿Te das cuenta de que van a venir a buscarte?

El ojinegro la miró con algo de raciocinio. Así que eso pasaba por la mente de su mujer. Bueno, aún no lo era, pero ya se daría. O eso esperaba.

_ Por eso es mejor disfrutar del tiempo que tenga aquí, ¿no?

_ Por Kami… Mira que eres… Eres…

_ ¿Sexy?

_ ¡Sasuke!

_ ¿Qué? Es verdad. Y por cierto… Mi camisa te sienta muy bien…

El Uchiha se acercó de nuevo a la chica y sumergió sus manos en las anchas caderas de ella.

_ Estaba intentando tener un poco de seriedad, ¿sabes?

_ Eso es aburrido, princesa.

_ No lo es. Es necesario. Eres como un bebé grande.

_ Hn. Aún así te encanta.

_ Lo que tú digas…

_ Y tú eres una fierecita indomable, ya te lo dije.

_ No me digas. De cualquier forma, también soy una fierecita normal. Y esta fierecita tiene hambre.

_ ¿Me quieres comer?

_ Pervertido.

_ Borde.

_ Niñato.

_Creída.

_ Tarado.

_ Cabezota.

_ Cerdo satiriásico.

_ Ninfómana.

_ ¡Eso es mentira!

_ No.

_ Sí.

_ ¡No!

_ ¡Sí!

Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa de lado. Definitivamente era la mujer más extraña del planeta. Las chicas que se obsesionaban con su persona no se atreverían a discutir con él, le daban la razón en todo. Ella sin embargo no tenía miedo de rebatirle sus ideas con las suyas, y gritarle o cachetearle si llegase a ser necesario.

_ Temari…

_ ¿Mmm?

_ Yo no suelo hablar, no te acostumbres.

_ No pensaba acostumbrarme. Sé que no te gusta hablar. Ni que se te fuera a gastar la saliva por sólo cinco minutos al día…

_ Mi saliva tiene mejores usos.

_ ¿Ah, sí?

_ Hn.

El pelinegro lamió el cuello de la chica, a lo que ésta cerró un ojo y colocó las manos en sus hombros.

_ ¿Ves?

_ Ya veo, ya… Venga, debería ir a hacer el desayuno…

Temari cogió la bolsita de la mesilla de noche. Sabía lo que era, y no quería que se riera de ella o que malinterpretara, porque a saber cómo se lo tomaba.

Sasuke alzó una ceja. ¿Para qué necesitaba una bolsita de su cuarto para ir a cocinar? Ni que guardara la comida en su armario. Sonrió malévolamente. Lo averiguaría en ese instante. Cogió la muñeca de ella y trató de quitarle la bolsa.

_ ¡Sasuke, deja la bolsa!

_ Hmp, no.

_ ¡Hmp, sí! ¡Ahora!

_ Ya dije que no.

Terminaron forcejeando hasta que el Uchiha consiguió que la bolsa se rompiera y una cajita de cuero saliera de ella y cayera al suelo. Se agachó y la cogió ante la mirada de ella que parecía avergonzada y cargada de timidez. Abrió la caja y vio su contenido. El sello con el símbolo Uchiha brillaba dentro. Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa.

_ Ya sé, ya sé. No debería meterme donde no me llaman… Pero me pareció que al ser de tu familia querrías tenerlo y creí que estaría bien dártelo por Navidad y…

Temari siguió diciendo una pila interminable de excusas y de ideas. Sasuke simplemente la calló con un beso dulce, lento. A ella le gustaba dulce y a él lento, para disfrutar hasta el último segundo. El pelinegro rompió el beso con ternura.

_ ¿Ves por lo que prefiero estar callado? Algunas de las mejores cosas de la vida pasan mientras se está en silencio.

Temari se quedó muda por un momento, pero luego le sonrió cálidamente viendo como él se ponía el sello en su anular izquierdo.

_ Te has levantado filosófico, ¿eh?

_ Quizá.

El Uchiha la tomó por la cintura mientras bajaban las escaleras. Le hacía cosquillas y ella trataba de no reírse demasiado. De pronto, la mirada agua marina chocó con una parecida, pero más clara y con sentimientos menos intensos.

_ Gaara… _ musitó Temari.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Dejen algún review, plis. Un beso, Temariskater. _


	17. El llanto apagado

_Aquí os traigo el diecisiete, pare que no os quejéis, jejeje. __Un beso. Temariskater. _

_**Playlist:**__ True Love (Ke$ha ft. Katy Perry), She Wolf (Falling To Pieces) [David Guetta ft. Sia]_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capítulo 17: El llanto apagado**

Temari miró paralizada al menor de sus hermanos. Sasuke tampoco se movió.

_ Tenemos que hablar, Temari.

_ Va… Vale.

_ En privado, por favor.

_ Pero…

_ Temari.

_ Está bien.

Sasuke soltó la cintura de ella la cual había apresado y se echó dos pasos hacia atrás.

_ Estará bien, tranquila _ susurró el pelinegro en su oído.

Los hermanos Subaku no se dirigieron a la cocina. Temari sirvió café para ambos. Él amargo, ella con doble de azúcar. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro en la mesa de la cocina.

_ ¿Qué ha pasado?

_ No es malo.

_ Gaara, tú no vienes porque sí. Por Kami, eres el Kage de Sunagakure. Tienes que estar de papeleo hasta las cejas, ¿y vienes sólo por algo que "no es malo"? Sea lo que sea, podré con ello. No hay necesidad de suavizármelo.

Temari y Gaara curiosamente tomaron un sorbo de café a la vez.

_ La pena de muerte ha sido revocada para Sasuke Uchiha.

La rubia echó de golpe el sorbo de café que acababa de pasar por sus labios. Se limpió con la manga de la camisa del pelinegro y miró al pelirrojo con una ceja alzada.

_ El consejo del país del fuego ha determinado que todos los cargos contra Sasuke están basados en un sentimiento irracional. Enajenación mental es el alegato principal. Lo han eximido de las culpas.

_ Supongo que tú has sido quien lo ha conseguido… Pero… Tiene… Tiene que haber algo más.

_ Lo hay.

_ Dime, por favor…

_ Itachi.

_ ¿Itachi? ¿Qué hay con él?

_ Para el consejo, si Sasuke es eximido, su hermano también, ya que fue influenciado por el consejo de Konoha para realizar sus actos.

_ ¡El consejo de Konoha no le obligó a hacerme nada a mí!

_ Aún así. Es la condición que piden por su libertad. Además de respetar claramente las tradiciones.

_ ¿Qué tradiciones?

_ Itachi es el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha. Por lo tanto le corresponde tres de las cuartas partes del barrio Uchiha. A Sasuke le queda una de éstas partes. Cualquier miembro que nazca de él, será considerado Uchiha menor, sin derecho a tan amplias propiedades como lo pudieran ser los hijos de Itachi.

Temari se sobó las sienes. Demasiada información de una sola vez.

_ Aún así, supongo que él deberá pasar a buscar sus cosas a prisión. Donde también está Itachi.

_ Gaara… Te conozco. Me ocultas algo más.

_ Debes volver a Suna conmigo. Sola.

_ ¡¿Por qué?!

_ El consejo de Suna también tuvo su particular reunión. No quieren que la princesa de la Arena sea una renegada por el resto de su vida. Según ellos, deberían incluso echarte de Suna para siempre, por haber sido mancillada antes de contraer matrimonio. Me costó mucho que te dejaran…

_ ¡No! ¡Ni loca! No me puedes obligar.

_ Temari…

_ Hermano, yo sigo siendo la mayor de los tres. La más madura. La que siempre ha tenido que saber qué hacer. La que ha tenido que ser fuerte por los demás…

_ Lo sé.

_ Quiero… Yo… Quiero hacer lo que deseo por una vez. No voy a volver. Me importa un pimiento el título. Quédatelo tú. Dáselo a quien te parezca que pueda llevarlo con orgullo, con el rigor que merece. Pero yo no me voy a Suna. Es más: Ni loca, voy a dejar que se realice lo que el consejo general quiere.

_ ¿Qué significa eso?

_ Sasuke tiene más derecho que su hermano a ese lugar. Debería ser suyo. Itachi le robó todo lo que era. Además… Odio hacerme la víctima, pero me violó.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos sorprendido. Su hermana jamás utilizaba palabras de ese estilo. Cualquier acto le violencia extrema siempre le había parecido innecesario y despreciable a no ser que se requiera de forma justa para alcanzar la paz.

_ Y quiero que pague. Por todo. Todo junto. Como mujer, jamás ninguna de nosotras debería dejar que alguien que no es de nuestro agrado nos tocase. Yo no tuve elección y no dejaré que él la tenga tampoco.

_ De acuerdo.

_ ¿De acuerdo?

_ Sí. Haz lo que creas lo mejor. Siempre has acertado, no veo por qué vas a fallar ahora.

Temari abrazó a su hermano, éste como siempre seco simplemente se dejó hacer, sin corresponder al acto.

_ ¿Renuncias?

_ Renuncio. Me niego a ser de un lugar en el que se valora a las mujeres como en la edad media.

_ Heh.

_ Gaara, aprovecha tu cargo. Sé que has hecho muchos cambios, pero ese sería uno por el que se te recordaría siempre.

_ Hm. Tengo que irme. Tsunade-sama me espera.

Gaara desapareció por la puerta de la cocina sin una sola palabra más. Temari se mandó de golpe su café. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué era lo que iba a hacer para lograr sus objetivos. Pero no descansaría hasta que se vieran cumplidos.

De repente, notó como unos brazos fuertes la rodeaban por detrás.

_ Sasuke…

_ Lo oí todo.

_ Por qué será que no me extraña. Eres como las viejas de barrio. Siempre cotilleando.

_ ¿Te quedan ganas de bromear aún?

_ Me inspira el espíritu navideño.

_ Hn. No tienes que hacer nada por mí.

_ Lo hago por los dos y por mi sentido de lo que es justo o no.

_ ¿Cómo lo harás?

_ Ahora que no eres prisionero, pues supongo que con tu ayuda, si no te importa.

El pelinegro asintió y la levantó de la silla.

_ ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

_ Quiero destensarte y además, no me has dado mi desayuno.

_ Ya te dije que lo iba a prepa…

_ Hn.

Sasuke deslizó sus manos hacia las nalgas de Temari la cual se sonrojó y se aferró un poco más a los hombros de él. El Uchiha la sentó en la encimera de mármol negro de la cocina y empezó por apartarle el pelo de su cuello, que luego degustó lenta y tortuosamente, arrancando algún gemido a ella cuando mordisqueaba o lamía.

_ Sasuke…

_ ¿Mmm?

_ En esta casa viven más personas.

_ Se fueron hace rato.

_ Mmm.

_ Tampoco importa si están o no.

_ La verdad es que no.

_ Exacto… Además… Debo agradecerte…

Los ojos agua marina se agrandaron de la sorpresa. Sasuke rozó su mejilla con los nudillos de su mano izquierda delicadamente.

_ Nadie apostaría por mí.

_ Naruto y Sakura…

_ Sakura ya no está obsesionada conmigo y Naruto me apoyaría, pero sabría que puedo elegir mal, aunque sea un dobe.

_ Pero…

_ Shhh. Has puesto la mano en el fuego por mí con todo el mundo. Aún a sabiendas de que te consideran una loca. Quieres darme algo que me quieren quitar porque sale de ti. Quieres que él pague por hacer lo que hizo. Te conozco. Utilizaste esa palabra con tu hermano y le engañaste. Sé que no quieres hacerlo por ti, incluso te da pena Itachi, estoy seguro. Esa sed de venganza repentina viene derivada de mí.

_ Sabrás que eso es lo más largo que me has dicho en tu vida, ¿no?

_ Lo sé. No te me pongas sarcástica, sólo déjame disfrutarte.

Sasuke posó sus labios en su mejilla y no la despegó en varios segundos.

_ Pero puedes hacer eso siempre que quieras _ dijo la rubia avergonzada.

_ Lo sé. Pero disfrutarte ahora, créeme, no lo olvidarás.

_ Arrogante.

_ Señorita ironía.

Ambos sonrieron y se enfrascaron en un beso que pareció durar horas. Sin embargo, la rubia lo apartó repentinamente.

_ ¿Qué…?

_ Au…Creo que voy a…

Temari saltó corriendo de la encimera y abrió una de las puertas de ésta, encontrando la papelera donde vomitó el café que había desayunado y parte de la cena del día anterior.

A Sasuke de pronto se le encendió una bombilla en la cabeza. El estiramiento de la piel y el vómito. Las ganas de café. Conocía al dedillo las manías de ella a la hora de desayunar. Té. Sólo té con tostadas y a veces un poco de leche en el líquido. No le gustaba el té de fresa, los otros sí. Jamás café. Es más, recordaba una vez en la que Juugo le había preparado café y bollos. Adormilada, Temari había cogido la taza en las manos y nada más rozar sus labios con el líquido casi negro escupió en la taza el contenido y corrió al baño lavándose la boca y gimoteando que "el café era un asco".

_ Temari…

La rubia tosió y se lavó la boca en el fregadero. Bebió agua repetidas veces y la derramó por el sumidero.

_ Perdón. No sé qué me paso.

Los ojos agua marina chocaron con el Sharingan.

_ ¿Qué… Qué pasa?

_ No te muevas.

_ ¿Sasuke?

El Uchiha se acercó a ella y posó su mano varonil en su bajo vientre por debajo de la camiseta. El Sharingan le ayudó a detectar un pequeño crecimiento apenas perceptible. Un bulto apenas formado. Desactivó el dojutsu e inmediatamente después cogió a la joven por la cintura y la empezó a mover en círculos por el aire con los ojos radiantes de brillo y una sonrisa sincera en los labios.

_ ¡¿Sasuke?! ¡¿Te volviste loco?!

El pelinegro notó la confusión de ella, la colocó en el suelo. Vio como ella revuelta se colocó una mano en la frente tratando de controlar su equilibrio.

_ ¿Se puede saber qué demonios fue eso?

_ Llevas dentro algo de los dos.

_ Ni que me hubiera comido un dedo tuyo o algo así… Y sigo sin entender nada de nada.

_ Aparte de dormilona, despistada.

_ ¿Eh?

_ La piel de tu estómago se ha destensado, vomitas, tomas café...

_ Ya bueno, es que a Gaara sí le gusta y…

_ Aún así te lo hubieras puesto en la taza y no lo hubieras probado.

_ B-Bueno… ¿Y?

_ Temari, son síntomas de embarazo.

_ ¡¿QUÉ?!

La rubia cayó sentada en el piso de la cocina con los ojos bien abiertos. Quería morir. Todos esos síntomas eran propios de más de un mes o dos de embarazo. Con lo cual significaba que ese bebé no era de Sasuke. O eso pensaba.

_ Un bebé de la rama principal de los Uchiha nace como mínimo a los seis meses de gestación y como máximo a los siete. Los síntomas se aceleran y el bebé sólo responde al Sharingan de su padre.

_ E-Entonces…

_ Me reconoció a mí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_¿Os gustó? Espero que sí. Temariskater_


	18. Lluvia sobre la flor

_ Aquí la continuación _

_**Playlist:**__ Hackensack (Katy Perry), Thinking Of You (Katy Perry), A Thousand Years (Christina Perri) _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capítulo 18: Lluvia sobre la flor**

_ Eso significa que es mío. Bueno, obviamente tuyo también.

_ …

_ ¿No dices nada?

_ Hmp.

Temari bufó exasperada. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Nunca había pasado por algo así.

_ ¿Te enfadaste?

_ Hmp.

_ Hmp _ respondió ella igualmente.

La kunoichi rubia se sentó de nuevo sobre la encimera. Procesó un poco toda la información que había recibido en menos de dos horas y sólo atinó a tocarse su estómago aún plano en con una mano mientras esbozaba una sonrisa cariñosa.

Sasuke puso una sonrisita de lado, burlona, henchida de orgullo. Ella era difícil de entender cuando se expresaba oralmente pero a la hora de enmarcar y definir los gestos movidos por sus sentimientos, era un libro abierto.

Pasó un brazo por la cintura de la rubia. También podía ver que estaba perdida, que su vida cambiaba rápidamente y no tenía el control de nada. Eso hacía que se mantuviera en ese estado huidizo y temeroso.

_ Saldrá bien.

_ Me encanta tu alta autoestima.

_ Hn.

_ No va a ser fácil… Y menos si voy a tener que tomar café.

Sasuke se rio internamente. Ingeniosa, muy ingeniosa, pero al igual que él, le daba pánico abrirse a los demás. Por eso, resolvía los momentos tensos con chistes irónicos o pequeñas bromas.

En ese instante, el bullicio volvió a la casa, ya que Sakura, Kankuro y Tenten regresaron.

_ ¡Hola, tortolitos!

La chica de los graciosos moñitos se acercó dando pequeños saltos hacia la rubia y la abrazó con cariño.

_ Buenos días.

Los presentes se quedaron mirando al pelinegro. Irradiaba felicidad made in Uchiha. Daba incluso algo de miedo, era muy raro verlo así.

_ ¡Qué sexy la camisa, hermanita!

_ Idiota.

Con una puntería asombrosa, Temari acertó a darle con una galleta en la frente a su hermano mediano.

_ ¡Ouch!

_ ¡A ver si aprendes a callarte!

_ Si me tiras siempre galletas, no. Prueba con verduras, que no me las como.

_ Ja, ja. Oye, ¿vieron a Gaara?

_ Sí, iba para la torre de Tsunade-sama. Se veía… raro _ convino Tenten.

_ ¿Hm?

_ Como… orgulloso _ definió Sakura.

_ Lógico _ dijo el Uchiha, para luego susurrar_. Tengo que ir a buscar las cosas… ya sabes.

_ Vale. Ten cuidado.

Sasuke besó su mejilla y rozó apenas perceptiblemente su estómago y corrió escaleras arriba. Luego, se puso una camisa blanca sencilla y salió en dirección a la prisión. La gente aún le miraba con esos ojos de reproche, como si con la vista le murmuraran la palabra "asesino". Con toda su sinceridad, le importaba poco lo que le dijeran, pero sí le importaba no poder caminar por la calle sin que lo dejaran en paz.

Llegó a las puertas de la prisión. Su hermano salía de ella. Itachi le sonrió como cuando eran pequeños y cómplices de alguna travesura.

_ Hola, Sasuke.

_ Hmp.

_ ¡Oh, vamos!

_ Sólo te diré que no te acerques a ella, ¿me oíste?

_ Lo siento por ti, pero quiero conocer a mi sobrino.

_ ¿Cómo lo has…?

_ Lo supe cuando estuvo retenida.

_ No te le acerques. Además, debes saber que va a pelear por el barrio Uchiha y para que vuelvas a la cárcel. Ese es tu sitio.

_ También el tuyo. Pero le deseo buena suerte a Temari.

Como el ninja que era, el mayor de los Uchiha desapareció en una nube de humo.

Sasuke regresó a su casa lo antes posible, tras recoger sus cosas.

Mientras él volvía, Temari se había emocionado preparando el almuerzo, como una auténtica ama de casa con dotes culinarias. Si iba a ser madre quería ser la mejor posible, y eso incluía cocinar.

Justo cuando estaba enrollando un rollito California, notó una corriente de aire.

_ Temari.

El rollito California cayó al suelo abruptamente.

_ ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

Temari trató de huir de la cocina pero no pudo. Podría ser una jonin, pero le tenía auténtico pánico al hombre delante de ella.

_ Por… Por favor… M-Márchate…

La joven rubia rompió a llorar. Pánico, temor, dolor… Todos esos sentimientos se arremolinaban y revoloteaban en ella, como una bomba de relojería que hubiese detonado.

_ No te voy a hacer nada. Relájate.

_ …

Temari se echó lo más hacia atrás que pudo. No confiaba para nada en él ni en ninguna de sus palabras.

_ Sólo venía a pedirte dos cosas.

_ ¡¿Qué demonios quieres?!

_ Primero que me perdones. Sé que es imposible.

La chica de ojos agua marina asintió levemente.

_ ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

_ Me hipnotizaste desde la primera vez que te vi. No puedo evitarlo. Eres tan hermosa… Por dentro y también por fuera. Y diferente, pura… No… No sé cómo pude hacerte algo así. Sentía que no había otra forma para que fueses mía. Sé que suena irreal, falso y prefabricado pero… Es así. Lo siento así.

_ De… De acuerdo.

_ Lo último que quiero pedirte, es que cuides de Sasuke y de ese bebé. Ojalá algún día pueda verme como a su tío, sepa o no lo que te hice.

Temari volvió a asentir abrumada. De repente, la puerta dio un soberano golpe.

_ ¡Temari!

La chica miro a Sasuke con las lágrimas corriendo aún por sus mejillas, ya que no había dejado de sollozar.

_ ¡¿Qué le has hecho?!

El Uchiha menor arremetió contra su hermano golpeándolo por cada parte a su alcance, sin embargo, éste no se defendió. El pelinegro se levantó del cuerpo ya magullado del mayor de los Uchiha y lo miró con desprecio. Sin perder un instante, fue hasta la mujer que aún lloraba y la atrapó entres sus brazos un instante, para luego ponerla tras sí.

_ Vine a pedir disculpas, no ha hacerle daño.

_ Márchate ya.

_ Y también a decir que me voy.

_ ¿Hmp?

_ No quiero meterme en vuestro camino y sé que administrarás bien el barrio familiar.

Itachi se levantó y tendió unos papeles que había llevado en una carpeta de tono beige.

_ Son los poderes de la propiedad. Ya están a tu nombre…

El pelinegro deslizó su mirada hacia la rubia y luego la devolvió a su hermano.

_ Cuídala.

El mayor se acercó a ella levemente y besó su frente, para ser empujado por Sasuke y desaparecer.

Inmediatamente Sasuke se giró hacia la joven y la miró a los ojos.

_ Dime por Kami que no te hizo nada. Me está matando la culpabilidad, jamás volveré a dejarte sola. Te lo había prometido. Yo…

_ Shhh…

Temari puso su dedo índice sobre los labios pálidos de Sasuke.

_ No me hizo nada. No tienes por qué estar a mi lado todo el día como si fueras mi guardaespaldas.

A pesar de que sus palabras eran tranquilizadoras, sus lágrimas aún descendían, pasando por su barbilla y estrellándose en la camisa de él, que la abrazaba sin soltarla. No la soltaría jamás.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Espero que os gustase, Temariskater_


	19. Mar azul oscuro

_Ya se acerca el final ;) _

_**Playlist**__: Try (Pink), Mary's song (Oh my my my my) [Taylor Swift]_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 19: Mar azul oscuro**

_ ¡¿Se puede saber por qué te empeñas en hacer de Mary Poppins?!

Sasuke gritó esa frase mientras apagaba una racha de fuego típica de los flameados la cual había excedido su tamaño adecuado.

Ya habían pasado casi seis meses desde la visita de Itachi y Sasuke estaba empecinado en tratar a Temari cual vegetal debido a su enorme barriga. Por consecuente cada vez que ella intentaba hacer algo se enfadaba. Claro que, sólo se enteraba cuando le salía mal a causa de su falta de movilidad, tal como ese flameado o intento de flameado.

_ ¡Pero es que no me dejas hacer nada! ¡Qué pena que no puedes masticar por mí, porque si pudieras lo harías!

Temari se enfurruñó y se sentó a duras penas en la silla de la cocina.

El pelinegro y ella ya vivían en la antigua casa de Sasuke ya restaurada, al igual que medio barrio Uchiha. Seis meses daban para mucho. Gracias a esto, sólo algunos sabían del estado de gestación de la kunoichi, y el Uchiha creía que era lo mejor para su bienestar, por supuesto.

_ Ya empezamos. Estás em-ba-ra-za-da. No puedes andar por ahí como si fueras gimnasta olímpica.

_ ¡Ya lo sé!

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco. Sí que era cabezota esa mujer endemoniada. Se acercó a ella y besó su mejilla, posando una mano sobre su barriga.

_ Hn, no hace falta que hagas esfuerzos.

_ Como me vuelvas a soltar un discurso del tipo "ya has hecho más de lo que deberías" te juro que te tiro agua hirviendo a la cabeza, Sasuke Uchiha.

_ ¿No te gustaría más tirarme algo flameado? _ Sasuke esbozó una sonrisita de lado.

_ Ja, ja. Muy gracioso _ respondió sarcástica.

_ Hmp.

_ Y ni se te ocurra decirme que TÚ vas a cocinar. No quiero morir por intoxicación alimentaria.

_ Tonta.

Temari rio con gusto. Le encantaba tomarle el pelo o simplemente hacerla enfadar con su sarcasmo y bromas, pero ella siempre ganaba. Bastaba con mostrarle que no estaba enfadada en lo absoluto, para que la victoria fuera suya.

Su risa poco a poco se fue apagando. Notaba líquido bajando suave por sus muslos.

_ ¿Sasuke?

_ ¿Mmm?

_ ¿Puedes pasarme el teléfono?

Sasuke alzó una ceja pero se lo entregó.

_ Largo.

_ ¿Perdona?

_ Es una llamada privada, Uchiha.

_ Y esta es mi casa, Subaku no.

_ Pues me voy y no me ves más… Como dices que es tuya yo no debería estar aquí.

_ No lo harás.

_ Ponme a prueba.

Sasuke se cansó de gastar saliva. Sabía de sobra que no cambiaría de opinión. En el tiempo que llevaban juntos, apenas se separaban alguna que otra hora al día, y había aprendido tanto lo bueno como lo malo, al igual que ella de él.

Besó su coronilla y luego depositó un suave beso en su barriga y salió de la cocina.

La rubia inmediatamente telefoneó a su amiga pelirrosa.

_ ¿Sí?

_ Sakura. Ya.

_ Voy para allá. Tú sólo ponte donde lo habías previsto.

_ Hai.

Temari colgó rápidamente y se levantó. No le quedó más remedio que limpiarse todo el líquido amniótico que pudo con el interior del vestido para que Sasuke no viera lo obvio: Había roto aguas.

Subió la mitad de las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, pero para su buena o mala suerte, el sobreprotector padre de su bebé la atrapó por la cintura posando sus masculinas manos en ella.

_ ¿Adónde te crees que vas tú sola, señorita?

La rubia tenía la boca pastosa. Las contracciones ya había empezado, tal y como Sakura había previsto un mes atrás tras llevarla estudiando durante todo el embarazo.

Dolía. A horrores. ¡Cómo se notaba que el bebé que venía aceleraba los procesos corporales!

_ Ah… Me… Me iba a cambiar… Sakura viene de visita y… ¡AH!

Temari cerró los ojos fuertemente. O se tumbaba o creía que moriría. Pero no quería que Sasuke se diera cuenta. Claro, era su hijo, pero quería que su parto fuera lo más relajado posible. Ni siquiera había pedido que le dijeran el sexo del bebé para añadirle algo de emoción más.

_ ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

Sasuke de inmediato se alarmó. Se espantó al ver la cara de dolor de su amada, como las piernas le fallaban y apenas había podido hablar.

_ S-Sasuke… L-Llévame a-arriba…

El pelinegro asintió rápidamente. Tenía pánico. La llevo rápidamente a la habitación de ambos y la depositó en la cama.

Aún ansioso como estaba, pudo notar que había innumerables toallas sobre la cama, listas para usar. Agua caliente. Paños, mantas, trapos… Incluso había material médico en la mesilla de ella.

_ ¿Qué… Qué está…? _ a Sasuke se le produjo una conexión neuronal _. Viene el bebé.

Temari asintió temblando y gimoteando por el dolor.

_ ¡Joder! ¡¿Por qué no me avisaste?! ¡Tengo que llamar a Sakura y…!

_ Y-Ya… La llamé yo.

_ Tú lo sabías… ¡Lo sabías! ¡Sabías que sería hoy!

_ Sí…

_ Debiste decírmelo.

_ Ya sé que… ¡Ouch! Que sólo quieres cuidar de los dos, pero eres un pelín… ¡Au! Agobiante a veces.

_ Hablad más tarde tortolitos, tenemos trabajo.

De la nada apareció Sakura vestida con una bata médica. Estaba trabajando cuando su amiga la llamó, pero ya había estado preparada para salir.

_ Sasuke, tendrás que pasarme todo lo que te indique. Esto pasa porque tu mujer es una cabeza loca y quiere un parto natural. Sólo a ella se le ocurre.

_ ¡No hables como si no estuviera aquí… Ahhhhhh!

_ Respira, Temari y por lo que más quieras, cállate.

_ ¿Qué hago?

Sasuke aparentaba seriedad, pero le sudaban las manos y no podía quitar la vista de ella. Su corazón latía a mil. Sabía que Temari sufría, que le estaba doliendo. Se maldijo a sí mismo por no velar por ella, por haberla dejado en estado sin pensarlo. Sabía que un parto dolía, pero odiaba verla sufrir y no poder sufrir con ella. Tendría que aguantar, o si no ninguno lo haría.

_ Necesito que me pases esas jeringuillas. Contienen calmantes y la epidural. Nada nocivo para el bebé o para ella.

El pelinegro asintió y se las cedió.

_ Ahora sería conveniente que la ayudaras como puedas. Tranquilízala. Como sea. Sino, lo pasará aún peor.

Sakura suministró los antibióticos a Temari y vio como sus facciones se relajaban apenas un ápice. Se lo temía. Por mucha cantidad de epidural que le pusiera, el bebé era como una esponja, se la quedaba él rápidamente, como si se la quitara.

La pelirrosa pasó una toalla de mano sobre la frente de la rubia, la cual sudaba, maldecía y gritaba. Necesitaba que saliera ya. Quería ver a su bebé, pero que pasara todo ese dolor.

_ Tranquila, cielo. Cuando te diga, empuja. Ya sé que tiene la cabecita casi afuera, sólo será un poco más.

_ ¡Ahórrate la condescendencia!

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco y vio como Sasuke seguía mirando a la chica de ojos agua marina con preocupación, con infinita ternura y le aferraba la mano. Ya era la hora.

_ Una, dos y… Empuja.

Sakura repitió la misma frase unas cuantas veces, incluso menos de las que solía en un proceso de parto y tomó unas tijeras médicas. Sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas al ver como el bebé lloraba. Estaba orgullosa de su amiga, de su hermana y de Sasuke, aguantaba tanto como se debía bajo semejante presión. Cortó el cordón umbilical y colocó una toalla alrededor del pequeño milagro y otra sobre la cama para la expulsión de la placenta.

_ Ya está mi amor, ya acabó… _ oyó Temari en su oído.

Sasuke besó a la rubia con pasión aunque ésta estaba con los ojos cerrados y agotada. Estuvo al lado de Sakura a la velocidad del rayo.

_ Déjame… Déjame ver al bebé.

La joven de ojos jade entregó al bebé enrollado con una manta de color azul celeste. El color del cielo.

El pelinegro cogió a su bebé en los brazos con extremo cuidado y miró su cara con detenimiento. Era lo más hermoso que jamás había visto. Besó su frente y estrechó contra sí el cuerpecito.

El Uchiha se acercó a Temari que ya sentada reposaba la cabeza en el cabecero de la cama. Roja, despeinada, sudando y… hermosa.

_ Hey… Saluda a tu mamá…

Temari vio cómo una pequeñísima manita se enrollaba entorno al dedo índice de Sasuke y se le rayaron los ojos. Había esperado tanto…

El pelinegro se sentó a su lado, y acunando primero al bebé, lo depositó en los brazos de su madre.

_ Es… Tan linda.

Temari se permitió dejar que las lágrimas salieran por sus mejillas viendo la perfección de su hija, su niña. Era verdaderamente hermosa. Su piel era pálida pero con un levísimo toque de tono crema, como el de su madre. Su pelo era oscuro, negro con reflejos azulados. Tenía las pestañas espesas y largas, la nariz algo respingona y los labios y mejillas suaves y rosados.

Lentamente mostró sus ojos. Sencillamente preciosos, agua marina oscuros, como si el negro y el azul de sus padres se hubieran fundido y hubieran dejado un azul oscuro.

_ Es bellísima. Felicidades.

Temari sólo tenía ojos para la pequeña, aún así musitó un "gracias" a su amiga.

_ ¿Y cómo se va a llamar mi sobrinita?

_ Pues… _ musitó Temari.

_ Sencillo.

_ ¿Hm? _ dijo Temari confundida.

_ Se llamará como tu madre: Karura.

_ Pero… ¿Y Mikoto?

_ Tu madre era una gran persona, y quiero que ella también lo sea…

_ Uchiha Karura… _ musitó Sakura.

La pelirrosa estaba emocionada. Estaba sorprendida por la elección de Sasuke. No se acostumbraba a ver las muestras del Uchiha aún. Pero le parecía que de demonio, había pasado a ser un ángel con su amiga. No podía estar más feliz por ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Espero que os haya gustado _


	20. Final: El oro sobre mi mano

_**Importante:**__ Para los que estén interesados, acabo de empezar una historia __**ItaSasuTema **__que en breve tendrá publicación de los primeros capítulos, debido a demanda popular y a que me viene la inspiración de vez en cuando ;)_

_Sin más, capítulo 20, final, y medianamente considerado como epílogo. _

_**Playlist:**__ Please Don't Leave Me (Pink), My Heart (Paramore), Who Knew (Pink)._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capítulo final: El oro sobre mi mano**

Una semana más tarde ya se habían habituado a la pequeña de la casa. La futura princesa de la Arena, al ser la primogénita de Temari, y la heredera como líder del clan Uchiha, al ser hija de Sasuke. Al igual que su padre y al contrario que su madre, Karura era muy tranquila. Se asemejaba bastante a Sasuke en su necedad, aunque le agradaban las visitas tal como a Temari. Incluso las de su ruidoso e hiperactivo tío Naruto. Karura adoraba a Hinata y a Tenten, pero por su tía Sakura tenía auténtica devoción igual que por Gaara.

Temari besó la frente de su hija tras que se quedara dormida. Salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido y se encontró con un Sasuke desnudo salvo por una toalla de baño enrollada en su cintura. Recién salido del baño.

_ Pervertido. No camines así por la casa, que vives con mujeres.

_ Violadora.

_ ¡Yo no te he violado!

_ Pero quieres hacerlo.

_ Arrogante. ¿Por qué iba yo a querer violarte?

_ Porque me deseas… _ Sasuke la apegó a su cuerpo húmedo _... Igual que yo a ti.

Temari se sonrojó fuertemente. La verdad que era tentador, demasiado tentador.

_ Sasuke.

El pelinegro sonrió cínicamente. El tono que había empleado era de reproche, pero también de rendición. De forma salvaje estampó sus labios con lo de ella, demostrándole infinita pasión. Había sido una semana de abstinencia, aparte de los últimos tres meses. Demasiado tiempo para él.

La rubia pasó sus brazos por los hombros de él, dejando las yemas de los dedos en la trabajada espalda del shinobi.

Sasuke gruñó de satisfacción contra la suave cavidad bucal de ella y continuó una sesión de besos demandantes, que le robaban el aliento a la Subaku no.

Al rato ella se separó para tomar aire. Aún no se explicaba cómo había llegado al cuarto de ambos y estaba a punto de caer sobre la cama con Sasuke encima.

_ Sasuke…

_ ¿Hmp?

Sasuke pegó su frente a la de ella y la miró a los ojos.

_ A-Aún me duele… Ya sabes… Sólo hace una semana…

El ojinegro no se sorprendió por algo así. Temari sabía lo controlador que era. Demasiado sobreprotector. Y si veía un solo gesto de dolor se estaría autoculpando un mes entero.

_ Lo sé…

_ Y-Yo sé que tú bueno… Tienes tus… ¿Necesidades? Sí, y siento no poder… Ayudarte con ellas. Quizá deberías buscar a alguien que sí…

_ Cállate.

Temari lo miró inquieta y sólo vio como le daba un casto beso.

_ Jamás podría hacer algo así. Joder…

Sasuke revolvió sus cabellos. Había aprendido a ser algo más abierto, al menos con ella y con Karura, pero le costaba horrores. Había cosas que podían con él.

_ Perdón si dije algo que te molestó. No era mi intención, Sasuke…

_ Ya sé que no lo era. Tiendes a complacer a los demás en todo aunque a ti te moleste. Lo entiendo. Pero hay algo que no entiendo.

_ ¿Qué…?

_ Cómo puedes pensar que me iría con otra sólo porque tú ahora no puedes… Bueno.

_ Era una sugerencia, Sasuke… No una opción que me guste.

_ Mira que eres tonta.

_ Mira que eres insensible.

_ Te amo…

_ Y… Y yo a ti _ dijo la de ojos agua marina aún sorprendida de haber oído esas palabras.

Sasuke miró a Temari con algo de anhelo. Habría que esperar. Iluso Uchiha.

La rubia se lanzó sobre él besando su pecho y abdomen.

_ T-Temari… P-Para… O no podré…

_ ¿Controlarte? Adelante. Precisamente eso es lo que no quiero: No quiero que te controles.

_ No… No puedes… Para…

_ Sí que puedo.

La chica lamió en el abdomen de él cerca de su zona más sensible la cual empezaba a despertar. Sasuke cerró los ojos, sabía que debía pararla pero su cuerpo le gritara que no lo hiciera. Sin más dejó que ganara el demonio cuando ella mordió en su abdomen.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba sobre ella, devorando sus labios, en la cama bajo las sábanas.

Sin más palabras se deshizo del cómodo vestido de suave tono ocre de ella y lo lanzó al suelo, dejando ver su cuerpo cubierto por ropa interior blanca. Su estómago había vuelto a estar plano considerablemente rápido. Sus caderas habían regresado a su ancho original y sus piernas habían decrecido en volumen hasta ser naturales.

Acarició cada parte que encontró a su paso. Se sorprendió al ver cómo era ella la que le quitaba la toalla tranquilamente. Sin embargo, estaba sonrojada. Esbozó una de sus sonrisas prepotentes y aún sin la ropa, recorrió lenta y tortuosamente con su miembro la parte inferior y más perceptiva de ella. Complacido, vio como la rubia se estremecía. Apenas ya habiendo empezado, estaba considerablemente húmeda. Tendría que considerar no tocarla en algunos periodos de tiempo pequeños porque se mostraba más receptiva. Idea denegada. No se veía capaz de hacerlo en absoluto.

Levemente bajó la cabeza y la situó sobre las bragas blancas ahora algo opacadas por la zona inferior y lamió. Sus conexiones nerviosas se activaron al oírla gemir su nombre en un suspiro cálido.

Subió de nuevo y retiró su ropa interior con cuidado. Seguía pensando en no asustarla, aunque habían hecho varios avances. La miró a los ojos y se vio reflejado en ellos. Era la felicidad en estado puro, aunque se viese sereno o casi, eso era la perfección. Besó despacio los labios de ella entrando su lengua en la cavidad apenas, para luego depositar un casto beso en la parte superior de uno de sus senos mientras entraba lento en ella.

Sentirla arquearse debajo de su cuerpo hizo que una ola de pasión aún mayor se estallara sobre él. Empezó a entrar y salir de ella rápido y profundo mientras sus oídos escuchaban la deliciosa música que eran sus gemidos.

No quería que acabara. No es una cosa que estuviese en la mente de la rubia todo el tiempo, pero cuando llegaba la noche, había anhelado alguna caricia algo más atrevida que un simple abrazo por la cadera y un "buenas noches". Le estaba doliendo bastante, no tanto como la primera vez, pero sí considerablemente. Aún así, el placer era mayor, infinitamente mayor. Ya se lamentaría cuando no pudiera caminar.

Ambos cuerpos estaban impregnados en finas capas de sudor. Sasuke los había obligado a ambos a prolongar los movimientos hasta la extenuación. Eso era sacrificarse. Pronto una ascensión de electricidad se produjo en el bajo vientre de ella y en su columna, al igual que él palpitaba en su cavidad más inferior. Al cabo de unos segundos, llegaron al final.

Temari cerró los ojos algo cansada y él salió de ella y se sentó a su lado. Acarició la mejilla de la chica y luego besó su frente. Ella esbozó una leve sonrisa aún respirando fuerte.

_ ¿Te duele?

_ Un poco… Nada que no pueda soportar.

_ Pero qué creída.

_ Habló el ególatra.

_ Me quieres igual.

_ Qué se le va a hacer, estoy un poco loca.

_ Por mí obviamente.

_ Obviamente.

La chica abrió por fin sus ojos y sonrió ampliamente. Sasuke la miró detenidamente. No podía esperar más. Se enrolló una de las sábanas alrededor y se puso en pie, obligando a la rubia a taparse con el edredón y sentarse mejor.

_ ¿Qué haces…?

Sasuke le sonrió sinceramente. Una de esas pocas sonrisas limpias, que merecían fotografiarse por su amplia ausencia. Se arrodilló sobre una pierna en el suelo y sacó el sello que ella le había regalado del dedo.

Temari lo miró impactada. Anticipándose a su pregunta asintió con la cabeza con los ojos rayados, al borde de las lágrimas. Sin embargo, lo oyó formular la frase que ya había confirmado mientras deslizaba el anillo en su mano.

_ Cásate conmigo…

**Fin**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


End file.
